Kung Fu Vixen remastered
by Tenzo51
Summary: Having spent her life being hated by ignorant fools, Natsumi Uzumaki has had enough. Given away to leave by her best friend she sets out to shape her own destiny. With new allies, new enemies, and many trials along the way. Can this vixen of Konoha survive in a world of animals and Kung Fu?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda, these franchises belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Beast speaking"**

 **'** **beast thoughts'**

In the end, she really should have seen this one coming.

High above the dark streets of the village hidden in the leaves a single figure looked out with undisguised levels of hatred and a mix of boredom. This figure had deep crimson red hair that rolled off her head in waves, piercing violet eyes, and most prominently were three whisker marks on each cheek. Her name was Natsumi Uzumaki, and she was currently in jail.

She sighed in boredom as she once again thought over how she got to her current situation, which thinking back on it should have been obvious. Natsumi was always seen as the demon child, hated by almost all the village. Because of this, they spent years attempting to sabotage and belittle her. She put up with it of course, striving to become hokage and earn their love, and for a time it seemed to work as people slowly began to see her not as a demon but as a decent ninja.

Then came that damn Uchiha Retrieval mission.

Natsumi had despised Sasuke from day one, he grated on her nerves with his attitude. He was a pampered brat who didn't know a damn thing about the world worked, sure he lost his family but, all that made him was more arrogant as he seemed to think the world owed him something.

When she had been selected as part of the mission to retrieve him from Orochimaru's forces, she hadn't decided to make these issues very well known and proceeded to beat his ungrateful ass black and blue. After what was less of a fight and more a venting of frustration, she dragged him back home. But, instead of being met with praise and cheers all she was met with was anger, a pair of iron cuffs, and what most thought was the worst punishment for her.

 ***Flashback***

"Is this some kind of retard ass joke?!" Natsumi yelled, a look of pure fury on her face as she stood cuffed and bound in front of the entire village council.

"It is not, Natsumi Uzumaki for your actions taken against the last of the Uchiha clan you are hereby stripped of your ninja rank and have your chakra sealed." Tsunade said from her place, although it was obvious that she wanted nothing more than to destroy someone. In fact, if one were to look closely, while the civilian side was smug most of the shinobi side were hiding looks of fury and disgust.

"And what about the bastard, he turned traitor and bailed to defect to Orochimaru. Should I be expecting him to be my cellmate." She asked already knowing the answer.

This time, it wasn't Tsunade who spoke up but one of the old crones, specifically Danzo.

"Due to the nature of the curse seal it has been declared that no actions shall be taken against the Uchiha, as he was deemed controlled." He said, rather smugly

Natsumi scoffed in annoyance." Should have fucking known, you know what fuck it, I'm done." She said, then in a rare show of power she snapped her cuffs. Many in the room tensed, expecting her to unleash the Kyubbi and attack but, instead all she did was reach up and untie her headband.

"Go to hell." She said turning and walking out the door, tossing her headband behind her which clanged against the concrete floor and echoed throughout the stunned silent room.

* **Flashback End***

That of course had been three days ago, she had been swiftly detained and brought back to the cell she now sat in and waited, waited for the Daimyo to arrive, and authorize them to seal her chakra.

'Of course, that won't be happening anytime soon.' She thought.

 **"** **I take it then you've made up your mind, about time. You've always had the worst habit of debating things for far to long."** A voice suddenly spoke up in her head, it was deep, primal and fear inspiring, but to Natsumi it was the one voice she loved to hear from.

'Oh, shut it Fuzzbutt, your no damn better.' She said back mentally.

What many never realized, even Sarutobi Hiruzen which Natsumi was closest to, was that no one ever saw the real Natsumi. Long ago when she was young, Natsumi had realized people would always hate her. So, she crafted a mask. A persona to show the outside world, the idiot, goofball, prankster, the dead last. Because if anyone ever saw the real her, they would be rightfully terrified.

Natsumi was a true prodigy, anything she set her mind to she mastered in no time. She worked her body, heart, and soul to the bone to achieve her true strength, mastering every sword kata, every Taijutsu stance, every jutsu scroll she could get her hands on. All the while playing the part of an ignorant childish girl. And she owed a good chunk of her success to her best friend/big brother Kurama.

When she had been six, after a nasty attack on her birthday, she had been knocked into a coma and woke up in front of the cage that housed the great demon fox. At first the two had despised each other, spending hours yelling and screaming their problems and blaming each other. But then, something just clicked, and they began to simply talk, learn about each other, and grow as friends.

By the time she had awoke, she had earned her first and truest lifelong friend. A friend which, was currently proposing something insane.

'So, explain this crazy ass plan of yours to me again. I want to make sure I got it right.' She thought standing up.

 **"** **Simple, some years back before I was first sealed I took an interest in Fuinjutsu. The art intrigued me, so I experimented with seals. One of these seals opened a doorway to another reality. If we can get our hands on some high-quality sealing supplies, then I can teach you the formula, you create it and we both are free and clean in another world."** He explained, it would work easily.

'Well, I always did say we were gonna ditch this hell hole. Sure, why not. Worse comes to worse it fails and we run to lightning country, see if maybe Kumo will take us in.' She said, then a devious smirk grew on her face. One that was a promise of pain and retribution.

'Of course, if we're leaving, then we'll be doing it in true Uzumaki style.' She thought, she could tell inside the fox was mirroring her smirk.

 **"** **I hope you mean what I think you mean."** He said.

"Of Course." She said aloud, walking over to the cell door, a solid strike later and she pushed it open.

"It's time I got pick up my inheritance." She said disappearing into the shadows of the hall.

* * *

A hour Later Natsumi, clad in a dark cloak so no one would recognize her, Stood in front of a large manor type house. A stretch of fence wrapped around the entire grounds and stamped into the gate was a symbol. A clockwork spiral worked into the metal, a crest, The crest of her clan.

 **"** **Your sure about this."** Kurama said, looking through her eyes.

"Positive, mom and dad would have set the seals beforehand, that they wouldn't need to change things when they arrived back." She said biting her thumb hard enough to draw blood.

 **"** **Well, if your wrong then this is going to hurt like hell."** Kurama commented, watching as Natsumi ran her bloodied finger along the full spiral.

When she finished, the seals on the gate glowed crimson for a few moments before silently the door swung open.

"Ye of little faith." She teased as she walked onto the grounds, pushing the door to the large house open she stepped inside.

The house despite its age still felt warm, cozy, and nice. Like it was still waiting for the family to return home. With a sad sigh she got to work, knowing she was on borrowed time. She made her way upstairs, finding the study. When she did she proceeded to seal up every scroll on the shelf into a large scroll on her back, the same for the armory in the basement. She wouldn't leave this people a single kunai of her family's legacy.

Doing one final walk of the house, she stopped outside a bright orange and white door with her name on it. Pushing it open, she found a nursery, what would have been her nursery had that night never happened.

 **"** **I am truly sorry Natsumi, for taking all this from you."** Kurama said, feeling the girl's deep sadness.

'It's ok, I know it wasn't your fault.' She said, she had seen his memories.

She turned to leave when she noticed something, a scroll with her name on it left on the nightstand. Picking it up she unrolled it and found a letter inside, from her mother.

 _Dear Natsumi_

 _If you're reading this scroll, then it means your father and I aren't there with you. I can't tell you how sorry I am that we aren't. As I'm writing this, your only a few weeks away from being born, I'm so worried that with all the enemies your father and I have someone would find out and try and attack. So, with that in mind, in case the worst does happen then I want you to have something from us._

 _By now, hopefully someone will have told you who we are, if not then that means someone is going to have hell to pay. But, in the event so here it is. My name is Kushina Uzumaki, From the village hidden in the whirlpools, your father is none other then Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. The two of us have been married for several years now in secret, not wanting to give our enemies ideas. With luck you know of our deeds, so I won't bore you with it._

 _There is another thing you should know, if you don't already. In the event of my passing then the nine tailed beast known as the Kyubbi will break loose. To Insure he won't run wild he will be sealed into you, making you the third Jinchurriki of him. I can't tell you what a burden it is, and I hope you never have to but, if so then remember this. You are the one in control, not him._

 _Sweetie I can't tell you how much we love you, and I hope you never have to read this letter. You will always have a place in our hearts, remember that. One final thing, at the bottom of this scroll is my own personal sealing kit and notes. I want you, and you alone to have them._

 _Be safe, and remember, make the life that you want, and don't ever let anyone stop you._

 _Love mom._

Dark splotches gathered at the end of the letter, tears openly streamed down Natsumi's face as she tried to control herself. She had read all she could on her parents but this, this was the first real piece she had of them and she would always treasure it.

Finding the seal, she undid it and marveled over the extensive and well stocked kit.

"I'll make you to proud." She said and left.

Leaping from roof to roof she had only one final stop to make before she left, soon she landed silently in the middle of the once proud Uchiha clan district. Finding the main house and getting in was child's play.

She stared down at the sleeping figure of sasuke, doing her damnedest to control herself and not just slit his throat. Instead she pulled back her fist and struck, knocking him truly unconscious with one blow.

"Rookie of the year my ass." She murmured as she got out her own sealing kit, quickly she tattooed a set of seals on him. The first on his forehead would cut off chakra to his eyes and seal away the sharingan, the second on his stomach acted as an infertility seal, making it next to impossible for him to conceive through normal means.

As a final act of revenge, Natsumi Uzumaki had destroyed the Uchiha clan with nothing more than ink and brush.

With her work done she returned to the manor for one final time, standing on the lawn and staring at not only the house but on a small token she would leave.

 **"** **Take a breather kit, ill take care of this part."** Kurama said, Natsumi nodded and allowed the fox to possess her body, watching with fascination as he drew the most complex seal she had ever seen. When it was finished she regained control and nodded.

Now there was only one final thing, she turned and gazed at the house, wishing she could have lived in it. Then, she ran through the hand signs of a fireball jutsu and set the manor ablaze.

"No more ties to the past, time to start fresh and see what the future has to offer." She whispered, then she gathered her chakra and slammed her hands to the seal. Amongst the dancing firestorm behind her, she vanished in a flash.

It wouldn't be until the next morning that the village would discover the wreckage of the house, the burned-out seal in the ground. And a single wooden cross with one name carved into it.

Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze.

* * *

At first, she didn't feel anything, she simply floated through a dark void. No sound or scent or sight greeted her. Then all at once there was a rush, and she gasped out a breath as she slammed into the ground on her back.

With a groan Natsumi pushed herself up, trying to regain her breath. When she had finally recovered she stood on shaky legs and tried to assess the situation.

 **"** **Well, welcome back to the land of the living Kit, thought for half a second there I had lost you."** Kurama said speaking up, reassuring her they were alive.

'Kurama, what the hell happened. All I remember is a flash of light, a void and then landing here. Which speaking of, where is here.' She asked stretching.

 **"** **Truth be told I haven't the foggiest, take a look for yourself."** He said, her turned and gasped. She stood atop a high peaked mountain, in the middle of a very well cared for garden. To her right was a massive jade palace of some kind, flashy and not really her taste.

Her left was more her speed, a set of barracks, a training hall, and a bathhouse, clearly whoever lived here studied fighting of some kind. Turning again she looked out passed the palace and saw a deep valley below, houses and buildings dotted the landscape and there was a sense of peace and calmness in their air.

"Well, this is certainly different." She said.

 **"** **Yeah, that's not the only thing."** Kurama said finally noticing something, Natsumi blinked.

"What the hell does that mean fuzzy." She asked, her tone growing a bit heated.

 **"** **Ahh more on that in a second, first things first, DUCK!"** He yelled, years of instincts from the mobs took over her body, she ducked down and quickly rolled as something small suddenly sailed over her head. She regained her footing-albeit with some difficulty, something was off about her body- and turned to face her attacker. Only to come face to face with a small, fluffy…Panda?

Ok, to be fair it was a red panda, but that didn't change the fact that she had just been attacked and possibly been hurt by something that was small, fuzzy, and would make most girls squeal or something else asinine.

'What, I thought that seal formula would take us to a different world, not a summon realm. Fox what is going on damn it.' She growled mentally.

 **"** **Your guess on this is as good as mine, that formula was perfect. We should have ended up in another world."** Kurama snapped back.

She was drawn out of her conversation, rather rudely, when the small panda began to speak.

"I'll ask this one time, who are you and how did you get into the jade palace." He said, his voice was young, probably around Natsumi's age but it was a bit tricky to tell. Luckily, he spoke her language.

"I don't have the foggiest fuzzball, all I know is I landed here. Now, what village holds your contract?" She asked hoping to get some answers.

Sadly, she wouldn't." What are you blathering about you moronic, what contract?" He asked clearly not understanding.

This stopped Natsumi short, for two reasons. First being she didn't know what she was talking about, second, her called her fox.

'Great, how does this guy know about you.' She growled mentally, already hating this.

 **"** **Ahh I don't think he was referring to me. Look left."** Kurama said, confused Natsumi did.

Next to her was a clear pond that showed reflections, in the reflection rather then Natsumi looking at herself, it was a fox. A large bipedal fox with golden blond fur decorated with crimson swirls in places, its eyes were the same piercing violet she saw every day in the mirror, the tails were fluffy and tipped red but, swayed agitatedly. What startled her most, was that it moved with her and wore her clothes.

"WHAT THE EVER-LOVING HELL, WHY AM I SOME BIPEDAL FOX!?" She yelled freaked out by the sudden change of events.

Shifu, who had been watching these events, had enough." Of course, you're a fox, no one is stupid enough to bumble through life unaware of what they are. I'm tired of these games, tell me who you are." He said drawing her attention back, before he could attack however a voice rang out.

"Enough Shifu, is that any way to treat a guest, one who has clearly had a very trying day." A calm voice said, Natsumi turned and saw another bipedal animal, a turtle with a sash around its shell and leaning on a walking stick, walking up to them. Shifu quickly bowed to his master.

"My apologies master, I found this vixen on the grounds and confronted her. She appears to be suffering amnesia or something, as she had no knowledge she was a kitsune." Shifu explained.

Oogway chuckled and turned to the frazzled Natsumi, looking her over.

"Tell me miss, you're not quite from around these parts, are you?" He asked, but it was more a statement.

Natsumi watched the turtle as he spoke, something about him seemed to set her new instincts at ease. In fact, she hadn't been this calm around someone since the old man had died in the invasion.

"Not really actually, its kind of a long story truth be told." She said, her previous anger at the situation fading.

"Well then, I think I have the perfect solution to a long story. A nice cup of tea." Oogway said turning, heading back to the palace. Shifu followed behind him, not voicing his opinion for now, and after a second to think Natsumi followed as well.

* * *

It was two hours later, Natsumi, Shifu, and Oogway sat in a fine tea room within the palace. After properly introducing themselves properly this time, Natsumi told her tale. Her new instincts seemed to say she could trust them, despite Shifu's attack from earlier, so she gave them the whole unvarnished truth.

By the time she was done, Oogway looked solemn and sad, while Shifu looked ready to break something.

"How could anyone, let alone an entire village, treat a child that way. Especially for something she had no control over. I swear, if I ever get my hands on those villagers ill- "He started only to be interrupted.

"Enough Shifu, there is nothing we can do. They are beyond our reach and it is not our duty to pass judgement if they weren't." Oogway said.

"But, master even you must admit that what they did was unforgiveable." Shifu complained.

"Do not think I don't agree with you Shifu but, punishing them will do us no good but to bring on more anger and hatred. All we can do now is right the wrongs that have been committed and help our new friend." Oogway said looking to Natsumi.

Natsumi had been watching them talk back and forth after she finished, half paying attention while she debated a few things. When Oogway spoke of helping her she stopped.

"You two don't need to help me, honestly ill be ok on my own. It's what I've." Natsumi said, through her ears betrayed her as they folded back in sadness.

"Natsumi, it is not a matter of need, it is a matter of want." Oogway said making her blink as he stood.

"Child, you have been through many hardships, most you did not deserve to go through, but still you have and I can not change that. Instead all I can do is try and give you a better future, please let us help you. Stay, and find the happiness you deserve." Oogway said, Shifu nodded.

"He's right Natsumi, and I'm sorry for attacking you back in the garden. Please stay, let me make it up to you and let us give you a chance at the life you deserve." He said bowing to her.

Natsumi was shocked at their offer, in all her years bar a few people, almost no one had helped her no strings attached. Yet, even as she began to worry it was a trick her instincts said otherwise, they were screaming for her to trust them.

'What do you think Kurama.' She asked, trusting her friend to help.

 **"** **Trust them, I can tell even from in here. They meant every word they said and do want to give you a better life. Take this second chance and run with it, you don't a ton of third."** He said, that sealed it for her.

With a smile she bowed to Oogway.

"In that case, I would be honored to stay here, if your willing. I think I would like to learn whatever it is you can teach me…Master Oogway." She said, the first genuine smile on her face in a very long time.

No one knew it then, but that was the beginning of a life long friendship and the start to a great adventure.

* * *

 **What's up everyone, Tenzo is back.**

 **So here it is, the new remastered chapter of Kung Fu Vixen. This story won the poll and will be starting from scratch with my full attention this time. As you can see a lot of changes from the original story the least of which is Natsumi's name, I changed it because this time I wanted to go for a more snarky, vindictive, and more mature character. A lot of that will be addressed in the later chapters to come, also I hope you all enjoyed my tribute to the Elric Brothers. Burning down her house just seemed rather appropriate for this Natsumi. One final note for this is that Sunday will be the official date when this story will be updated.**

 **Hope to see you all next time, peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda, these franchises belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Beast speaking"**

 **'** **beast thoughts'**

The furious sound of fists meeting punching bag filled the air, angry and heavy, but at the same time almost desperate. Within the training hall of the jade palace, a lone leopard stood wailing away on a single bag.

Tai Lung desperately bashed his target, trying hard to tame his intense rage. Earlier that day he had been brought before Master Oogway to receive his destiny, but when the time came he was denied. Told that it was not his fate to receive the fabled Dragon Scroll.

This left Tai in a fury, his whole life he had worked and trained for that one moment and it was snatched away. Now he didn't know what to do, he didn't know who he was. He didn't know how he was going to be able to face Master Shifu and-

A hand was suddenly placed on his shoulder, stilling his arm as he prepared to strike the bag again. All at once, it seemed his fury vanished from him and he sank to his knees. Turning back to look at the figure behind him.

"Breath Tai, getting worked up is a good way to lose yourself in revenge. And I refuse to let you turn out like the bastard." Natsumi said.

It had been thirty odd years since Natsumi's departure from the hidden leaf village, and her subsequent arrival of at the Jade palace. And the years had been very kind.

The once small fox now towered over her charge, a beacon of cool confidence and wisdom. She held herself with the grace and dignity of any noble, but any who meet her knew the devious trickster and deadly warrior that lurked below the surface. Clad in a custom-made battle kimono, her two bladed battle fans hung at her side. She looked every bit the legendary warrior she was known as, but right now she was a teacher.

"I'm sorry, I nearly forgot all the teachings you gave me. I just, I didn't know how to face you after my failure." Tai said bowing his head, expecting a scolding from the fox. What he got instead was a light laugh.

"Pick yourself up silly leopard and come take a walk with me." Natsumi said, turning, and leaving the hall. Not a moment later and confused and slightly dazed Tai Lung followed her.

She led him through the gardens of the palace, past the flowers and trees until they arrived at a small pond. Tai knew what it was, it was the spot where Natsumi first arrived and met Shifu, the spot where the become friends. Now it served as her private meditation place, as well as where she came to practice her Fuinjutsu.

"Come, sit with me." She said taking a seat in front of the pond, Tai did the same and followed her gazed as she looked across it. The evening sun hung low in the air, and the mountains were framed with mist. It was a beautiful sight, one that Tai realized it had been far to long since he simply stopped and took in.

"You aren't a failure Tai, not to Master Oogway, not to Shifu, and certainly not to me." Natsumi said after a minute, breaking the silence of the moment.

"But, I failed to earn the Dragon Scroll. How can I call myself your student if I can't even achieve my destiny?" Tai asked, this earned a deep laugh from Natsumi.

"Tai forget destiny, it is a single minded and idiotic concept preached by fools to make up for their shortcomings." Was Natsumi's reply, one she whole heartedly believed and said whenever the subject of fate or destiny came up.

"Don't let Master Oogway hear you say that, he'll end up lecturing you again." Tai said with a chuckle.

"And he is free to if he wishes, just as I am free to not care." She said smugly before becoming serious once again.

"But, even still that doesn't change the facts. You are an amazing student Tai Lung, one of the best this temple ever produced and you having or not having some golden scroll isn't going to change that. Now, are you going to continue acting like an emo in which case ill be forced to beat you black and blue. Or, are you going to stand up, get back to work and act like the student I spent all these years training?" She asked turning to look at him.

Tai Lung didn't even need to think about it, he smiled and stood up, turning to her, and bowing.

"I think ill be that student, I'm not really in the mood to get my tail handed to me." He said with a chuckle, making her smirk.

"Good to see your sarcasm hasn't taken a hit, now go and get yourself cleaned up and ready for dinner." She said shooing him back towards the barracks, taking his que Tai left feeling a lot better.

For a few moments Natsumi sat in silence, eyes closed and meditating. Then her ears flicked, the soft sound of footsteps approached. Shifu sat down in Tai's vacated spot, bringing with him a pot of tea and a shogi board.

For a moment, Natsumi ignored his presence. The one of her tails lashed out and smacked him on upside the head, making him wince and stumble.

"I deserved that." He admitted.

"Yes, you do, and a lot more actually. If I hadn't stepped in and talked with him who knows what path Tai could have taken. I refuse to see that boy turn into another Sasuke, so tomorrow your going to be giving that boy an apology for raising your expectations far to high." She said harshly, turning to face him.

Shifu winced at her scathing tongue but, nodded all the same. He knew he would have to anyway.

After taking a breath Natsumi cooled her temper and poured them both a cup of tea.

"Now, I believe we have time for a quick game." She said with a smirk, a matching one was worn by Shifu as they began to play. For the next few minutes, no sound was heard but the click of tiles being placed, and tea being sipped.

"So then, you'll be leaving tomorrow." Shifu said breaking the silence, it wasn't a question.

"Yes, I am, with any luck I won't be gone to long. Tai can help you manage defending the village while I'm away." Natsumi said in return.

"And, you're sure about this idea of yours? That you will be able to find who your looking for?" Shifu asked, he still didn't see the point of this whole endeavor of hers.

"I already have some potential candidates lined up. I think they will have what it takes to join this team." She said smirking at him.

"I still don't see the point of all this, you and I along with Tai will be enough for a good long while." Shifu countered.

"Shifu, I'm forty-three and you are turning forty-five in close to two weeks. Our prime is drawing close to ending even with all the training we do. And, while yes Tai is a very competent master in training, he still will need help." Natsumi said simply.

"But, five?" Shifu asked.

"Yes Shifu, five. And I know just where to start." Natsumi said, taking a sip of her tea.

* * *

Tigress sighed in boredom as she gazed through the bars of her sealed window, watching the other children all run around and play outside. It was so unfair that once again, she got locked in.

For as long as she could remember the young tiger cub had been feared by the other kids in her orphanage. The called her a monster, and provoked her temper to get her in trouble. And no matter what she said the care takers always believed the other kids.

Turning around she laid back down on her small bed, wishing she could be outside and running or training to burn off some energy and relieve her boredom. But, no she was stuck in her room.

Her gaze landed on the small desk across her room, a scroll half open showing a drawing that was half finished. Despite being made by a seven year old, it was decently well made and shown a lot of skill. The picture itself was of a familiar gold fox, one tigress knew all too well.

She remembered the first day she met Natsumi, some kids from the village had been picking on her, calling her names and threating to hurt her. She had been close to losing her temper, when suddenly the leader was decked by a closed fan, and behind the punks stood the infamous vixen herself. She scared them off and brought the tiger back home, and since then without fail Natsumi would come to spend time with her.

Standing up Tigress shook herself from her funk, she was about to continue working on her painting when the bolt to her door was unlocked and the door opened. Turning her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Natsumi!" She cried out jumping into the large vixen's arms, Natsumi chuckled and hugged her back.

"Hey there little sister, sorry I haven't visited lately." She said with a chuckle, then held the girl at arm length." What's this I hear about you punching someone?" She asked with a mock angry expression.

"He was calling me names and being mean to the other girls, so I decked him." Tigress said completely unafraid, Natsumi smirked and set her down.

"That's my little sister." She said rubbing the girls head, the crouched down." So, remember that promise I made you. Well today I keep it." She said, making tigress gaps.

"You mean?" She asked hoping against hope.

"That's right, I'm busting you out. Grab your stuff, we're out of here." Natsumi said with her infamous fox grin plastered on her face.

Tigress didn't even need a minute, she ran over and reached under her bed. Pulling out a fully packed rucksack, she had kept it pack in preparation for this day since forever.

No more words were spoken, as the gold fox and her young charge left the cold room behind. Ready to step out and take the world by storm.

* * *

"You know, I am really starting to get pissed off here. Let me out of this damn cage and fight me like a real warrior!" A small mantis yelled as he threw himself against a firmly locked cage, not far off the vixen that had trapped him sat smirking on a rock as she sipped a cup of tea.

"And waste a perfectly good cup of tea? I think ill pass; besides why should I waste energy fighting when you will just burn yourself out soon?" Natsumi asked, only making Mantis more infuriated.

"Because, that's what Kung Fu masters do. You're suppose to be the great Golden Tailed Vixen, The Priestess of Seals, The Queen of Storms. So, man up and prove that you're all that, fight me like a real man!" Mantis yelled, which only made her laugh.

"First of all, I'm not a man." She said chuckling at her own bad pun." And second, I reiterate, why should I waste my energy fighting you when all I need is a bit of patience and ill win anyway." She said turning away from the small bug.

Mantis huffed and grumbled curses under his breath, this was so unfair. All his life the young mantis had fought for everything he ever got, protecting his people and being almost undefeated in battle. He firmly believed that any challenge with raw strength and speed, and yet here he was.

He sighed and turned away from her, trying to come up with a plan to help him get out. But, as he did something caught his eye that made him stop.

His cage was sat on a rock, overlooking a field of wild flowers. They swayed gently in the wind, loose petals danced up as they rode the small gust. Overall, a very beautiful sight.

'And when was the last time I can say I stopped to enjoy it?' He thought, asking himself the question. All his life Mantis had been running from one thing to the other, looking for the next fight, the next challenge, the next task. This, this moment was the first time he ever felt himself just slow down for a change.

For a while he simply gazed out over the flowers, watching them, and thinking over his life. Soon he closed his eyes, and found himself slipping into meditation, something he always struggled with. The outside world seemed to vanish as for the first time, he found a sense of peace.

He was so set in meditative state that he jumped a little when the cage door was opened, turning he found the fox was standing above him, a calm smile on her face.

"Hmm, much faster then I would have thought." She said with a light chuckle.

"Wait, there was a point to all this, wasn't there." Mantis said stepping out of the cage, though he made no move to attack her.

"You remind me of another student of mine, he was always rushing from one thing to the next. Never finding the time to simply take a break." Natsumi said, reaching down, and picking a flower.

"Life moves pretty fast little Mantis, you don't stop and look around every once and a while, and you find you can miss a lot of amazing things." She said sniffing the flower.

Mantis couldn't help but reflect on those words, they seemed to echo inside his soul and make something shift.

"Now, I've finished my tea, so if you still want that fight, I'm more then happy to oblige." Natsumi offered.

"No, no think I could use a break from fighting for a bit. But, if you have more tea I wouldn't mind a cup?" He asked smiling at her, a gesture she returned.

"Come sit with me, I think we have a lot to talk about." She said, walking over to her spot, mantis following behind.

* * *

Viper panted as she sat atop the large gorilla bandit that had assaulted her village, She couldn't believe she had actually gone and done it.

After the bandit had ransacked the place and broken her father's teeth, there wasn't a lot of hope they could be stopped. But, with a burst of courage the likes of which she had never felt before she had taken down the bandit leader. Without teeth, using the ribbons she loved so much.

Her gaze travelled across the square, to where she could see her father speaking with the newly arrived guards. When their eyes met, she could see pride, awe, and love in her fathers. It made her heart swell with joy.

She turned and slithered off the bandit, leaving it to the guards and her father to clean things up. She turned to make her way home when the sound of clapping caught her attention, turning she gasped.

Not far at a small sweet stand sat a golden fox with crimson markings, a smirk plastered on her face. Viper knew who she was in an instant. Master Natsumi of the jade temple, her hero.

"I can say I've seen many great feats over the years Viper, preformed a few myself. But, none come even close to the display I just witnessed." She said, Viper didn't know what to think, here was her idol saying she did amazingly.

"Th-thank you m-master Natsumi, I I don't know what to say." She said blushing and looking away, Natsumi chuckled and patted the stool next to her.

"Come sit with me." She said, Viper didn't hesitate to do as told, how could she not want to sit with her.

"You showed an amazing degree of talent back there, a sense of versatility and skill rarely seen in most even among masters. With the proper training, you could be great." Natsumi said.

"But, I don't have the teeth to use my fathers style." Viper said sadly, it was the truth, she would never be able to use her venom.

"And that is a bad thing? It is true you cannot use the style your father made famous, but that is your strength. It means you can find your own path, create a style unique to you and that one day will become just as famous as your fathers." Natsumi said, Viper was shocked, she had never thought about it like that before and yet, it seemed so easy to see it now.

Natsumi stood and finished her sweets, paying for them with a tip before turning.

"I'm looking for a new generation of students to train, ones who I know can be great. If tomorrow morning you decide to see just had far you can go, meet me at the village gate." Natsumi said walking away.

For the rest of the night Viper would grapple with that choice, but in the end, she knew which one was the path she needed to walk. Her father knew this as well and gave her his blessing. The next morning Viper slithered up to the gate, a pack held with her tail, and found Natsumi waiting just as she promised.

No words needed to be say, the two simply turned and vanished into the morning fog.

* * *

Crane let out a resigned sigh, pushing the doors to the hall open and leaving the enrollment room. He supposed he should have seen this coming in the end.

After he had found the courage to attempt the obstacle course once again, and break a record at that, He had still sadly been rejected from being taught. It seemed no matter the courage he displayed, or the skill he had shown, he simply was not cut out to learn Kung Fu because of his skinny body.

He made his way back to the janitor closet, intending to get back to work when a voice spoke up behind him.

"You know, that little display back there is why I firmly believe some people just shouldn't teach Kung Fu." A voice said, Crane whipped around and felt his jaw drop at who he saw.

"I mean, if they can't see the raw talent that you have. Well, then they are either blind or fools and personally I am believing the latter." Natsumi said walking up to him.

"You-you're, you're Natsumi Uzumaki, The Golden Tailed Vixen." Crane said trying not to stammer, what was one of the most famous people in all of china doing talking to someone like him.

"Last I checked I am, and you my friend are someone with a lot of potential. If you can figure out how to apply it." Natsumi said leaning against the wall, her trade mark smirk plastered on her face.

"But, how? You heard them in there, how can I learn Kung Fu if I don't have to skinny of a body for it?" He asked, a dejected tone in his voice.

"Well, how about you let someone with years of experience under her belt be the judge of whether or not you can learn." She said walking past him, he turned to face her startled.

"Wait, do you mean that?" He started but, she cut him off.

"Tomorrow, at the docks, if you're interested." She said without looking back, leaving him standing there alone.

"Crane." A voice called out, breaking him out of his stupor, he turned and found his friend Mai running up to him.

"Hey, I heard about what happened in there. Listen don't believe a word they said, you would make a great student skinny body and all." She said taking his wing, that seemed to make him think.

"Hey, Mai. If you had the chance to pursue your dream but knew you would have to leave the people you cared for behind. Would you do it?" Crane asked her.

The snow leopard pondered this question for a minute, before nodding.

"If I was following my heart and know the people I would leave would be proud of me. In half a heartbeat." She said, and that seemed to be the answer that crane needed.

The next morning, a boat left the small village. And one crane didn't show up for work.

* * *

Monkey laughed as he scaled up the side of the building, below him the sound of yelling and curses was heard which only served to make him laugh harder.

"Honestly these fools are way to easy, getting riled up over the simplest of things." He said to himself, lounging on the roof.

"I have to agree, but then again that tends to happen when you prank people and steal their belts." A voice said behind him.

"Ahh but, where's the fun in life if you can't prank a few unsuspecting merchants." Monkey said back, only to pause before jumping straight up into the air in fright. Turning with a scowl he found a grinning fox standing across from him.

"Well a word of advice, if your going to be a prankster. Then you might want to make sure that no one can catch up to you." Natsumi said.

Monkey scowled, he knew who this was but, he didn't care. He won every other fight he had, just because she was famous didn't mean he was gonna lose to here.

"So, what are we gonna do now. You gonna try and catch me and haul my ass to jail, cause I can tell you sweetheart that legend or not, this monkey isn't going anywhere." Monkey said slipping into a fighting stance.

"Oh, well then. Come prove it to me." Natsumi said doing the same.

After a brief pause monkey leapt at her, striking, and kicking with everything he had. Unfortunately for him Natsumi could easily read his style, and easily deflect any attack he sent at her.

Pushing away Monkey rushed low, intending to grab her belt and trip her up. Unlike before Natsumi didn't block it and merely danced around him.

"Damn it stand still!" Monkey yelled, getting frustrated at his lack of success.

"Now why would I go and do that?" She asked smirking as she continued to dance around him.

"Damn it why are you doing this!" He yelled jumping back and panting.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Natsumi asked, making him pause. Her gaze turned out to the village they were in.

"No one sees you, at least not the real you. All they see is what they want to see, the troublemaker, the outcast, the loser." Natsumi continued, by now angry tears were running down monkey's cheeks.

"And what the hell would you know." He growled not wanting to hear her words, but he did.

"Because, once upon a time I was like you. No one saw the real me, and I didn't have anyone to lean on when I needed it. I was ignored, so I acted out to get attention, and was labeled the loser of my home." Natsumi said, monkey sank to his knees.

"Why are you telling me this?" He asked, his earlier overconfident attitude reduced to pieces.

"Because you reminded me a lot of how I use to be, before I found people to help me, and give me a place to call home." Natsumi said, walking over, and holding out a hand for him.

"Come with me, let me be that friend, the one to help you pick yourself up when your down." Natsumi said.

He didn't know why it was, but in that instance, monkey knew that it was right. So, he reached up and took that hand.

* * *

Natsumi walked in front of her five pupils, each from different places, different lives, but all here for the same goal.

"You are all here to become Kung Fu warriors, I won't lie. The road ahead of you will be filled with trials, and bumps, hardships, and happiness. But, if you can tough it out and make it to the end. Then I promise ill make you all into legends that will be spoken about for ages to come." Natsumi said.

Her five students straightened up. And for a moment Natsumi could see behind them what they would become, heroes of justice. And so, with fours simple worlds she began the next chapter of her adventure, joined by her young students.

"Your training begins…Now!"

* * *

 **What is up everyone, its tenzo.**

 **So, I must admit I am shocked at the feedback I got on that first chapter, guess I never knew how much you guys liked my story. Well I hope this chapter satisfies just as much. So, lets' chat.**

 **If any of you have ever seen the anime Assassination Classroom the you might notice something, I based Natsumi's teaching style this time around more like Koro-Sensei. Tough love when its needed, but always praise and words of wisdom. I hope this time around you all enjoy the mini arcs, and before I get flames saying that's not what happen keep in mind, a lot of things have changed from canon so don't expect me to follow every step. Otherwise, what's the point of writing.**

 **As always I look forward to your reviews and favorites, until the next one. Peace out.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda, these franchises belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 3

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Beast speaking"**

 **'** **beast thoughts'**

The morning sun broke lightly over the mountains, casting the Valley of Peace with its rays and declaring to all it was time to begin the day anew. High atop the mountain, faint sounds could be heard. Sounds that anyone who had spent a good deal of time in the village knew by hearts, the sounds of training and despair.

Shifu looked over the Shogi board as he and Tai Lung sat off to the side of the main training arena, playing and occasionally watching the madness that was going on next to them. After patching their relationship and putting the Dragon Scroll behind them the duo had regained that spark they always held.

"She's pushing the harder then normal this morning." Tai said speaking up for the first time." I'm starting to think her turning fifty-eight did something to her." He said moving a piece.

"No, I think she is just indulging in her sadist side this morning." Shifu said with a chuckle, turning his head to the training routine next to them.

Or more accurately, the absolute hell.

Fifteen odd years had passed since the Furious Five was formed, Natsumi's prized students outside of Tai Lung. In that time the once misfit group had blossomed into fearsome warriors. Tigress, once brash and hot tempered, had learned to control and temper her fury and make it a lethal weapon. Mantis, always on the go, had learned to slow his jets, learned to think and plan two moves ahead. Viper had moved away from her fathers' shadow, building her own style of martial arts from the ground up and making it famous. Crane, once downtrodden from his body type, now soared with confidence and skill. And monkey, fearful of being hurt by others, had learned to let others in, finding solace and peace with his team.

Together, they formed one of the strongest groups in all of china. Revered for their prowess and skill, defenders of peace and tranquility.

"Come on now this is just pathetic, if all five of you can't even land a hit on me like this. What hope do you have the next time a bandit army is raised?" Natsumi asked, her condescending tone dripping with sarcasm.

And then, there were mornings like these. When the five were reminded they still had a long way to go.

Natsumi, now at the age of fifty-eight, sat cross legged in front of a small table. Her focus was on her brush and ink in front of her as she worked on a new seal, something she had been working on for a time. Behind her, her nine flowing tails danced and swayed as they blocked every attack her five students sent at her. Punches were caught, kicks redirected or turned into throws, it didn't matter how they came at her. She could beat them every time, all while working on her seals and Fuinjutsu.

"I have to agree with you actually." Tai said chuckling lightly, remembering the days he was subjected to that hellish form of training." Still though, I feel like she has been nervous ever since her birthday. Kurama have you noticed anything?" Tai asked turning to the other occupant on the temple grounds.

Forty-five years ago, not even a week after their arrival, Natsumi and Kurama had made some interesting discoveries about their new home. The first was the biggest, Chakra as they knew it did not exist. In it's place was the energy known as Chi, it was like the chakra they knew however at the same time ultimately different. Where as chakra was lighter and more malleable, Chi was dense and rigid. This meant they could no longer preform the Jutsu's they once knew. Natsumi had been worried about her brothers' safety, that is until they had discovered the second crucial fact. Seals worked even better with Chi then they did chakra.

It didn't take long after for Natsumi to throw herself into learning the art, discovering she was an instant prodigy as the bloodline of her mother and father bled through. In a matter of weeks, she converted the seal on her chest-accidently releasing and speaking to the chakra ghosts of her parents at the same time, a tear moment but, one she cherished-to act as a syphon and converter that safely turned Kurama into living Chi. From there it was a simple stretch to free him and allow him to roam the outside world.

These days, Kurama acted as the guardian of the jade palace. Which meant spending his days lounging in the gardens or Natsumi's room.

 **"** **It's nothing you need to worry about Tai, whatever comes Natsumi can handle herself."** The fox spirit said, cracking open an eye to look at them. **" Besides, you should be worried about yourself. She's noticed you slacking in your training, don't think she won't put you through the ringer."** He said causing the snow leopard to pale further white.

After a further twenty minutes Natsumi called the morning spar to a halt, packing away her things before standing and walking over to her students.

"A good effort this morning, you all are coming along nicely. However, there are still many things you have to work on." She said walking down the line to address them." Tigress be more ferocious; your instincts and fury are your greatest weapons provided you keep them tempered. Never be afraid to use it." She said, moving to her next student." Monkey be swifter. If you want to land a hit on me, you will have to move faster then the wind itself." She said moving on." Crane, you have wings. Use them, get airborne, strike from the sky." She continued." Viper, a serpent is at its deadliest when it strikes from the shadows." She said, she was about to move on to mantis when she heard someone calling her name.

"Master Shifu, Master Natsumi." The voice called, turning the two saw it was Zheng, one of the geese employed by the temple." I bring an urgent message, from Master Oogway." He said causing them to tense.

"Go get cleaned up, we'll speak at breakfast." Natsumi said, dashing away to the temple proper with Shifu hot on her heels. Once the two masters were gone, the five dropped their stances…And proceeded to collapse, panting and trying to breathe again.

"Is it me, or was Master Natsumi going full sadist on us this morning?" Mantis asked collapsed, breathing hard.

"It's not just you, I swear fifteen years later, and I'm still convinced that big sis is trying to kill us with these morning spars." Tigress said managing to push herself to sit up, her gaze fell on Tai Lung who was taking the opportunity to chuckle at their expense.

"Laugh it up fuzzball, don't think she won't come after you here in the next day or two." Viper shot at him, making him freeze and pale again.

"Let's just, focus on getting you five cleaned up. You know she'll have a conniption if you all come to breakfast smelling like a barn." Tai Lung said helping them up.

* * *

Across the grounds Natsumi and Shifu raced up the stairs and ran into the open doors of the temple, a gust of wind behind them from Natsumi closed them. Pausing for a second to catch their breath they approached their master and friend.

"You wanted to see us master." Natsumi said, catching her breathe." Was there something wrong" Shifu asked feeling tense.

In front of them balanced the shell of Oogway. Had anyone peeked in they would have thought the two were speaking to the shell, that was until Oogway began to work out of an inverted meditation pose to look at them.

"Does there have to be something wrong for me to call upon my old friends and students." Oogway asked as he lowered himself onto the ground.

"None at all, Zheng just seemed to have been worried. We feared something urgent might have cropped up." Natsumi said.

Oogway smiled lightly, walking over to the rosary candles that lit the pond around them. Blowing them out one at a time, feeling in no rush. Shifu, who's nerves had gotten the better of him, used a Chi infused wind push to blow the candles out all at once.

"You were saying." He said earning a smack from one of Natsumi's tails.

"Urgent is not what I would call the situation, but none the less something has cropped up." Oogway said turning to face them." I have had a vision, a darkness is approaching the valley. I can not tell who, or when, but I do know it will indeed come." He explained.

Immediately, Natsumi's and Shifu's minds flashed back to all the battles they had witnessed and taken part of over the years. They knew the dangers something like whatever this was could pose. Shifu immediately called on Zheng, telling him to go to the militia down in the valley and have them begin prepping for an attack. Natsumi meanwhile, got control of her breathing, and let her mind work.

"If only it would be that simple, I fear this darkness will not be bested by militia men." Oogway said solemnly.

"We still have to prepare master, in hopes we can stop or at least mitigate whatever damage this darkness brings." Shifu said hotly.

"Ahh Shifu, your mind is like this pool." Oogway said approaching the sacred pool that rested in the middle of the temple." If you become agitated and restless, the water will cloud. But, calm yourself and you will allow the answers to flow." Oogway said tapping the water with his cane, causing it to become mirror like and allow them to see what was above.

"The Dragon Scroll." Shifu breathed out, staring at in.

"I hate to admit it but, it does make sense. An unknown danger of this magnitude warrants a response of equal magnitude." Natsumi said gazing up at it as well, though her gaze held a small dose of contempt. She never liked what that scroll represented, one warrior holding the weight of the world. It was why she had trained the five, to act as a team and help each other. A hold over from her days in Konoha and team seven.

"But, who is worthy of it. To unlock the secret of limitless power?" Shifu asked.

"I don't know." Oogway said bewildered.

"No surprise, nothing is ever that straight forward. I may not believe in destiny, but I do believe in plot points." Natsumi muttered, earning a small confused look from her companions." I'll address the five, something tells me this will involve them in some form or another." Natsumi said, turning to leave the temple.

"Natsumi." Oogway called out, causing her to turn and look at him." You should know something, I witnessed phantoms of your past lurking in the darkness. Many will come, some as allies, others as enemies. Be ready for when they do." Oogway warned, Natsumi felt a chill run up her spine and a burning fury settle in her heart.

"Of course, master." She said, before leaving to address her students.

* * *

"So, let me make sure I have this right. Master Oogway had a vision about some unknown darkness attacking, we have no idea who this darkness is fully or when it will attack and were hedging our hopes on the dragon scroll. Oh, and the only clue we have is that people from your past will be showing up. That sound, about right?" Tigress asked munching on a plate of dumplings.

The five, along with their master, Shifu, and Tai Lung, were all gathered around the main table in the dining hall. They had been caught up on the situation while they were eating their breakfast and now, were speaking with everyone to discuss what to do next.

"As much as I hate to say it, yes. The Dragon Scroll is still a powerful artefact, there is something different about it I can't place. Still it won't be the only thing we rely on." She said making that clear, she preferred not to put all her eggs in one basket thank you.

"So, who's going to be the one to get it?" Monkey asked.

"Tomorrow we will be holding a tournament, you five will be going against five constructs enhanced by my seals. During the tournament, master Oogway will be watching and at the end he will select which of you is worthy of wielding the scroll." Natsumi explained finishing her food." So, for today the five of you are exempt from training. Take this time to rest and prepare for tomorrow, it will be hand to hand only so know elemental gears." Natsumi said, the five nodded and departed, Shifu not far behind.

Tai Lung tried to follow behind them, that was until something grabbed his ear and stopped him.

"And where do you think you're going, I said the five were exempt from training. You however, are going to be spending the day working off the laziness I have been watching for the past three days." Natsumi said, a savage light in her eye that made Tai whimper as she dragged him to the training room for his own day of hell.

* * *

The day passed quickly for the group, soon it was late evening and Natsumi was making her way to the gate. The stress of the day's events meant she needed to unwind, so she decided to go for a walk and get some dinner. As she approached, she smirked and saw who was waiting for her.

"I take it the others decided not to come." She said pushing the gate open.

"The guys decided to have a guy's night, and Viper wanted to finish making her new ribbons." Tigress said walking side by side her old sister, as they headed down the steps to the valley below.

The two walked through the streets in comfortable silence, greeting people and saying hello as they headed for their favorite spot. Soon they arrived at a quaint little noodle shop, the evening rush had died off and now it was only a few stragglers looking for a good meal.

As they approached the counter a small but excitable goose greeted them.

"Natsumi, tigress. Good to see two, been a while since you stopped by." He said to them.

"Hey Mr. Ping, sorry about that. We've been pretty busy lately, any chance we can get the usual." Natsumi said taking their seats at the counter.

"Oh, I understand, the life of Kung Fu masters." Ping said walking back into the kitchen to get their orders started.

"Master Natsumi, Master Tigress?" A voice asked, making them turn. Walking up to them was a large black and white panda bear, one they knew well.

"Po, how many times have I told you, you can just call us Natsumi and tigress." Natsumi said chuckling.

"Sorry, old habits and all that." Po said walking around the counter, getting out of the way so they could talk.

"Hey Po." Tigress said lightly, hiding a small blush.

"Hey tigress." Po said hiding his own blush to match hers.

Natsumi smirked lightly, she knew of course her surrogate little sister had a crush on the panda bear, one she knew the panda shared as well. It was honestly adorable watching them dance around each other, since for all the courage they two had they were as shy as Hinata had been around each other.

"So, how have you been Po, have you been doing the exercises I left you." Natsumi asked, the sisters had been coming to the shop for years, so when a few months ago Po had asked them if they could help him get in shape a bit, they hadn't hesitated to help him with some exercise routines.

"Yeah, every morning. I've actually started to put on some muscle." Po admitted.

"That's great to hear, keep it up and you'll be ready to move on to the next set in no time." Natsumi said, Po smiled and nodded just as his father brought them their orders.

"Two bowls of miso ramen, and a plate of dumplings. Enjoy." Ping said, the two Kung Fu masters smiled and began to dig in. Natsumi had never lost her old craving for her favorite dish, hence why she had asked and taught the best chef in the village how to make it. And Tigress, while not being an Uzumaki by blood, had inherited the clans love for the noodled food of the gods.

After the two had finished their meals, they chatted with the father and son until it was time to close. Paying the two headed back up to the temple, heading to be in preparation for the events of the next day.

* * *

Breakfast the next morning was a somber affair, all the energy the five had the night before seemed to have drained out of them. They picked at their breakfast as they tried to calm down their nervous stomachs.

"Good lord, you act like we are sending the five of you to your funerals." Natsumi said sitting down, causing them all to jump lightly.

"Listen, this is nothing all of you haven't done before. It's nothing more then just another tournament, and the five of you have competed in more of those then I can count." Natsumi said making them settle a little." Just go out there, hold your heads high, and give it everything you have. Neither myself, Shifu, Tai, or anyone will think any less of you if you do." Natsumi said smiling, seeing them relax she knew her work was successful.

After eating the five went off to get prepared, while Natsumi walked down to the main entrance square. She watched as preparations were being complete, the whole thing becoming quite the festival.

"I never believed I would witness such an event in my life time." Oogway said walking up to her with Shifu by his side.

"Neither did I, though I'm glad we got to." Natsumi said smiling.

"If nothing else comes of this, then we will at least see how far your students have come. Any ideas on who might be the winner?" Shifu asked as the last of the civilians filed into the square.

"I couldn't say, all my students have the skills to be the one. Only time will tell who it will be." Natsumi said smirking as Zheng walked up to the stage.

"Let the tournament, begin!" He declared, banging the small gong causing the crowds to cheer and the gate to close. Natsumi watched it, her eyes narrowed for a moment as she thought she saw a flash of black and white on the other side. But, she played it off as her imagination as Shifu stepped up to speak.

"Citizens of the valley of peace, It is my pleasure to introduce the most renowned fighters is all of China. Prize students of Master Natsumi, The Golden Tailed Vixen herself. Tigress, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper. The Furious Five." He declared, his voice filled with pride of his best friend's students.

Natsumi watched and chuckled as he students descended from the roof. Proud of them for mastering the subtle and powerful art of action poses, all on their own.

Soon the tournament was underway, each other students paired against a unique construct. Normally these would be nothing more then wood and metal dummies, with controllers in them to use their limited functions. However, that's to Natsumi's skill in Fuinjutsu, these were living, breathing warrior constructs ready to do battle.

For Crane, The Thousand Tongue of Fire, a deadly dragon beast that spewed an ever-changing arsenal of fireworks at its opponent. Crane expertly maneuvered and flew between the blast, making it less of a battle and more of a dance before eventually destroying the beast with its own attacks.

For viper, The Genshii Three Sisters. A trio of marionette like dolls armed with bladed whips and swords. For viper though, these were merely annoyances, pieces of her own to use as she lured and lead the performance of her battle that ultimately ended with her tricking the sisters into destroying themselves as well.

For Monkey, The Nanashaku Lion. A ferocious lion like construct that attacked with overwhelming speed and strength, but even still it was no match for monkey as he climbed and leaped his way onto the lion. Striking its joints and using its own power against it, destroying the beast finally with a mighty blow to the head.

For Mantis, The Army of Ten Thousand Swords. A literal army of miniature wooden samurai, all aiming to cut the bug to pieces. Mantis easily used his speed and agility to defeat multiple swordsman at once, as well as cause them to smash each other.

Natsumi clapped along with the crowd at the display of her students, she was fired up along with the crowd and ready to watch her sister take down the most fearsome of all the constructs, the dreaded Iron Ox. However, that was the moment destiny decided to show Natsumi just how real it was.

Her gaze was suddenly caught to a tree behind the wall, one that was bent down until a moment later. It sprung back up, and with it launched PO INTO THE AIR?!

Oogway suddenly froze, causing all the noise to stop dead.

"Dragon warrior." He spoke as he shut his eyes, motioning for her students to line up Natsumi watched as Oogway descended the stairs and began to approach them. However, before he could reach them a sudden commotion came from behind the walls.

Natsumi could only watch in mild horror as a large firework shot off into the air, before bursting into a cacophony of color and sound. However, her eves were not locked to the firework show, but to the rapidly descending figure dropping towards them.

At the last second her eyes widened as she saw where the figure was going to land, but it was to late to stop events from unfolding as Po landed smack down into the arena. For a moment no one spoke, then whispers began to be heard as everyone watched the panda come to and look up.

Right into the point of Oogways out stretched finger.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, its Tenzo again.**

 **So, welcome to the latest chapter people, the canon story the remains begins', and we get things started. With this chapter I decided to change things up and add a little sadism to Natsumi, I did mention she was decently based of Koro-sensei from assassination classroom last chapter. Well through in a bit of Karma as well. A lot of you who have also read my other works may have noticed something that's not my usual MO, A budding romance between Tigress and Po. To me they work, so I'm gonna add on a side love plot, I won't be the main focus and probably won't come to anything until the time of the second movie but, it's there.**

 **As always like and review and everything else, I look forward to seeing you in the next one. Peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda, these franchises belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 4

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Beast speaking"**

 **'** **beast thoughts'**

'Ok Natsumi deep breaths, deep breaths. Do not think about murdering the panda your little sister has a crush on, it was not his fault that he got picked by Oogway. He has training, he is not weak or anything, you can work with this.' Natsumi thought as she tried to cool her raging temper at the sheer idiocy of the situation.

After being declared the Dragon Warrior by Oogway, Po had been hauled off by a palanquin up to the jade palace to retrieve the scroll. Or at least he was on paper, there was absolutely no way Shifu or Tai Lung-or herself for that matter-were going to allow him to have the scroll until he had proven without a shred of doubt he was ready.

Hearing footsteps close by she opened her eyes and saw her master." I take it you are troubled by my decision of choosing the young panda." Oogway said, causing her to sigh.

"It's not that master, your choice, the universe choice, whatever you want to call it, its all up to you. I'm just trying to process everything and come up with a plan." Natsumi admitted, they had to work with Po, so they needed a plan.

"I have faith in you my student, you have shown time and again that any challenge is simple if one can find the right angle to come at it from." Oogway told her.

"Thank you master." Natsumi said bowing to him before turning." I better go and chat with him, knowing Shifu he's already read the boy the riot act." She said before running back up the stairs to the temple proper.

When she reached the top, she saw the doors were slightly open, and she could hear speaking from inside." You are not ready to fight, you are not ready to be the Dragon Warrior, and you most certainly are not ready to have that scroll. So, get this through your head, until otherwise you are not the Dragon Warrior." Shifu's voice drifted through the open door, followed by a thump and a door closing.

Taking a breath, Natsumi walked inside to find Po picking himself off the ground looking depressed. Sighing she walked over and helped him up." Don't take what he said personally Po, Shifu gets grumpy when things don't go his way." Natsumi assured.

"But, I mean is he right?" Po asked standing up, beginning to wander the hall again." I mean, look at all these guys and everything they have done, look at you and Shifu, the Five, Tai Lung. All of you are these amazing warriors who have saved china more times then anyone can count." Po said before sitting down with a sigh." I'm just a panda and the son of a noodle chef, how can I be the dragon warrior?" He asked.

In a way Natsumi could see where he was coming from, once upon a time she had the same thoughts herself. Back when she was in the leaf village, away from the eyes of the public, she used to grapple and deal with the same thoughts.

An idea suddenly sparked in her head, one she could use to motivate and cheer up po." Did you know Po, that a long time ago I was in the same place you were?" She asked making him look at her.

"Before I came to the palace, back in my home village, I was considered the dead last and the dobe. The idiot who would never amount to anything, everyone called me that, saying I would never achieve my dreams." Natsumi said, walking over she sat down with him." And you know something, for a while I thought the same thing as well, that I would never be able to crawl my way out of my lot in life." She admitted, shocking him.

"But, now you're one of the strongest Kung Fu masters in the country, what changed?" Po asked.

"I stopped." She said simply, confusing him." I stopped listening that voice, stopped listening to what other people thought. I threw myself into training, started believing in myself, and realized that it didn't mean shit about where I started, because if I worked my soul to the bone for it I could go anywhere and do anything." She said standing up again.

"Po, no one is expecting you to be amazing straight out of the gate, that's what we're here for. To teach you all that you will need to know, to make you into a dragon warrior. You can be just as good as us, if not better, all you have to do is pick yourself, take it one step at a time, and give it everything you have." Natsumi said.

Po looked out across the valley, his mind coming to terms with everything she said. And the more he thought on it, the more a fire bloomed in his chest. Pushing himself off the ground, he stood before her, determination in his eyes." Then master, please teach me." He said bowing to her.

She smirked and chuckled." Be warned, this won't be easy, and somewhere along the way you'll probably throw up… a lot. But, keep working at it, and you'll get there." She said snickering evilly at his pale expression before turning towards the training hall." Come on then, we have a lot to cover, and not a lot of time to cover it." She said walking towards it, Po hot on her heels.

* * *

Arriving at the training hall, Natsumi found the room to be in full swing. The five were running through each of the areas of the gauntlet, working in time with each other, as well as battling it out. Of to the side Tai Lung was doing a light spar with Shifu, while keeping an eye on her students.

"Now then, let's get started." Natsumi said, making Po freeze." Wow, wow, wait, Right now?" He asked, watching an impressive plumb of fire shoot out from one of the pipes.

"Yes, as I said we don't have a lot of time. With this unknown threat on the way, we need to get you ready and trained as soon as possible." Natsumi said leading him off to the side and down towards the back of the hall.

"Well, yes I get that but, outside of my exercises and half mimicking the basic punches and kicks you and tigress have shown me over the years, I don't exactly know anything about Kung Fu. And, to be perfectly honest, that over there looks like expert level. So where do I start, level zero?" Po said, joking about the last part. He noticed a punching dummy that looked like he could work with.

Natsumi paused and turned to face Po." Po, do you really think I'm cruel enough to throw you into the deep end on the first day. I'm trying to train you, not kill you. And in any case, you won't be studying Kung Fu for the moment." Natsumi said resuming her walk.

"I won't?" Po said clearly confused, wasn't the whole point to teach him Kung Fu and how to be the dragon warrior?

"No, Kung Fu requires a certain body type which you at the moment do not possess." Natsumi said bluntly, Po wasn't offended though. He knew he was fat, he was trying to change that after all." No, what we're are going to do is work in reverse, using these." She said opening a sliding door, the room behind was revealed to be packed full of scrolls big and small.

"These scrolls continue every known form of hand to hand combat myself, Shifu, Kurama, Tai Lung, and the five have ever encountered. What we are going to do is first find and teach you a unique style that fits you personally, once you get to a certain level of training, then we will begin showing you the more generalized style of Kung Fu." Natsumi explained.

"So first I learn how to actually fight, then I learn how to be the Dragon Warrior." Po said understanding where she was going with this, it made sense. By this time the five, Shifu, and Tai had migrated into the room and agreed with the Panda's assessment.

"Exactly, now start looking for something or a few things that you think suit you. Don't bother with the right side of the wall, those are training scrolls for various sword styles and elemental gears." Natsumi said.

The two began searching amongst the vast collection of scrolls for something that suited him. It was times like these Natsumi was grateful she was a fox, her sharp eye helped her see styles that might work.

"Hey, what about these. Just from what I read in the summary, they seem like they could fit me to a tee." Po admitted handing two scrolls to Natsumi.

"Hmm, Armored Bear Style and Iron Shogun style. Both styles fundamentally revolve around using superior bulk and physique to power through on coming attacks, absorb the kinetic energy, and redirect it back at their opponent. Bear seems to also have an emphasis on grapples and holds, while shogun mixes in various redirection moves including some for rebounding projectiles." Natsumi said intrigued.

Natsumi, along with her students, Shifu, and Tai continued to read the scrolls, every once and a while glancing up at Po to almost make an assessment.

"You know I have to admit, just looking at some of the stances and moves. It fits Po's body type almost perfectly." Mantis admitted.

"Trim a bit more down on his stomach and add some strength to his arms and legs, and this could be a devastating style for him to learn." Monkey said agreeing with mantis.

"It also is a very open style, leaving room to add in tweaks and changes, or even incorporate other additional styles to the mix." Shifu said sealing the decision.

"Agreed, Po I think what we will be doing is focusing on the Armored Bear style as your primary, while adding most of the basic and intermediate rebound moves from Iron Shogun. The advanced are more regarding pinpoint accuracy so we will skip those, and down the road we will see about adding in a gear." Natsumi said.

"Ok, so then where exactly do we get started?" Po asked, the sadistic smirk that grew on her face, as well as the looks of pity from the five did nothing for his confidence.

* * *

Behind the jade palace there was a mountain range, along that range was a trail. This trail did not get a lot of traffic as it tended to wind, dip, and climb steeply in places. Most people did not know what the actual name of this trail was, however anyone who had trained under one Natsumi Uzumaki had a special name for it. The Road to Hell.

"THIS…IS…UTTERLY…ASININE!" A voice yelled in between deep heaving pants and coughing fits that sounded like someone was hacking up a lung. Po continued to struggle as he ran uphill on another particularly steep slope, sitting calmly on his shoulders was Natsumi while behind him the five ran at a more sedated pace. For the past two hours Natsumi had made Po run the trail to start his training, wanting to get a good idea of where his physical standard was. So far, she was mildly impressed.

"Oh, quit whining Po or ill add another hour. We only have a few more rises, then we'll be back at the temple and you can stop for the evening." She said, making him cry out in despair." Why…do I…get the feeling…your enjoying this?" He asked making her smirk." Why Po, whatever are you talking about?" She asked innocently, fooling no one.

Behind them watching the show, the five talked with each other while they kept up to make sure Natsumi didn't really kill the panda.

"So, I have to admit I'm surprised you're not more upset tigress. We all know you had your heart set on being the warrior." Crane said, tigress shrugged." Hmm maybe at one point, but quite honestly it actually feels like more of a load off knowing I'm not the one who has the burden." Tigress admitted.

"Plus, you just like it that your secret crush will be spending all his time here." Monkey teased causing Tigress to stumble and blush." SHUT UP MONKEY." She yelled, she wasn't aware that her big sister already knew of her crush on the panda, she didn't want her finding out about it.

"Should we be a bit worried though, Po isn't exactly the best Dragon Warrior material when you look at him." Viper said, she didn't want to be harsh but, given that the panda looked ready to pass out from just the run. It didn't exactly inspire confidence in her mind.

"Don't be so quick to judge him by what you said Viper, remember what Sensei taught us when we were just starting out. Look underneath the underneath, Po may not look the part of the Dragon warrior at this very moment. But, the guy is more stubborn then any ox I've ever met, has the drive and persistence to keep going, and the will to never quit no matter how hard things get for him. Few people have those, not even most Martial Arts students have them starting out. We watch, he is probably going to go pretty far." Tigress said, unnoticed by her the others smirked as she defended her crush.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the group arrived back at the palace, where upon entering the garden Po promptly collapsed and wheezed, trying to get his ability to breath back." You are a sadist of the highest order, I hereby dub you sadist-sensei." Po said half glaring at the smirking fox, the name made her chuckle and wonder if this was some kind of payback for all the time she called Jirayia Pervy Sage.

"And I humble accept the name, now the good news is your actually in better shape then I could have hoped. Those exercises have been doing a lot more for you then you've realized, and before you say it, the jog we just took was at the same difficulty level as the gauntlet. All we need to work on is building up muscle, your stamina, and train you in the kata of the form. But, that is for tomorrow, for now let's go eat." Natsumi said heading in.

After regaining his breathing Po followed the others into the dining hall, ready for a good meal after the hard and frankly long day. Entering the dining room Natsumi migrated over to the stove to start cooking, Po oddly followed her and what happened next shocked the rest of the audience watching.

Natsumi and Po began to cook for the others, falling into an odd resonance brought on by years of cooking together. Natsumi helped at the shop from time to time when they were extra busy and needed a hand, so her and Po had worked together before. Before long they sat down plates and bowls for everyone.

"Ok, so that happened." Monkey said breaking the silence, none of them could keep up with Natsumi when she was in full chef mode.

"How is it that you two work together so well Po?" Viper asked tasting the food, it was really good, even better then when Natsumi cooked by herself." I used to be uncoordinated and clumsy around the kitchen, one day when Natsumi came around for lunch she saw me and taught me a few things to help. Over the years, whenever dad gets busy and she's in the shop, she helps cook. We've just worked together for so long its easy to fall into a rhythm and work with each other." Po admitted as they ate.

This actually made Shifu pause in eating his meal." Wait, does this happen with other things as well. Not just cooking?" Shifu asked, Natsumi and Tai glanced at each other, having an idea of where this was going." Actually yes, when I work with something that has kind of a rhythm to it. It isn't long before I pick up on how to do It, even if I have no experience beforehand. How come?" He asked confused.

"Something we will look into regarding your training Po, don't worry about it right now." Natsumi said patting him on the shoulder. The rest of the meal passed as the various groups chatted.

* * *

Later that evening, after dinner was finished and it was time to settle in for the night. Natsumi laid back with a sigh on her bed." This has definitely been one of the most stressful days I've had since we left Konoha." She said looking over at her brother who was asleep in a large den of pillows.

 **"** **Still, it could have gone a lot worse. Despite everything the kid has more talent and physique then you originally thought, so he isn't completely hopeless."** Kurama said, cracking open an eye to look at his surrogate little sister.

"I know that, I just wish we didn't need to start completely from scratch with the kid. We don't know how long we have before this darkness arrives. I like Po, and I firmly believe his has all the right stuff to learn, its just going to be a challenge and a half to get him ready." She admitted.

 **"Then just do what you always do, meet the challenge head on and smash your way through it. we'll be fine anyway, he has you and some of the best masters in china to teach him. Timeframe or not he'll make it."** Kurama said.

"Yeah, I know, still my annoyance sense has been going off practically all day. I got a feeling this is only part one of the craziness to come." She admitted, something was nagging at her in the back of her mind, warning her that things were going getting started.

 **"** **Don't go getting over paranoid on me, the kid will turn out great just like all your students, whatever evil comes our way we'll kick its ass just like always, and then you and Shifu can finally retire and enjoy the good life you more then earned."** Kurama said going back to sleep.

"Hope you're right big brother, hope you're right." She said blowing out the candles. Yet, even as she settled in for the night, she couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop.

Little did she know just how right she was.

* * *

Miles away and hours after Natsumi had turned in the for night, in the middle of an abandoned field. There was a bright flash of light, as seals and lines burned themselves into the ground. When the light faded all that was left was a burning circle and four figures.

"You sure we're in the right place Shikamaru, cause I sure as hell don't see Natsumi anywhere?" One questioned, the figure was that of a slightly smaller female panda bear, dressed in loose fitting clothes and a large scroll strapped to her back.

"Master Jirayia said the seal would take us to the same plane as Natsumi Tenten. He didn't say we would end up right on top of her." The second said, this one was a sloth, its hair done up in a loose braid that looked like a pineapple stem, it wore a black body suit with a green vest over top.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHAT HAPPENED TO OUR BODIES. WERE FREAKING ANIMALS NOW!" A loud third voice yelled, this one was ironically a howler monkey, its fur was an unusual shade of pink, it wore a red shirt and black shorts, black gloves, and loose shoes.

"Sakura shut up, Shikamaru find me the dobe now." A final voice growled, this one cold and angry. The fourth figure was a pitch-black wolf that wore a purple shirt and black shorts, a sword hung at its belt.

"This isn't you mission Sasuke, remember I'm so I'm the one who gives the orders." Shikamaru said, giving a small glare to sasuke, he really didn't want the arrogant Uchiha on this mission but, the council had all but forced them to take him.

"I don't give a damn if you're in charge or not, just find me that fox bitch, so I can force him to give me my eyes back, take her power and drag her broken body back to face judgement for what she did to me." Sasuke growled, his eyes glowed in a maniac way.

Shikamaru and Tenten looked at each other while Sakura fawned over Sasuke, they didn't exactly like how power hungry the Uchiha was. One thing was for sure they were not going to let him get anywhere close to Natsumi.

Despite the two being part of the team sent to retrieve her, Tenten and Shikamaru had their own mission to fulfill and it did not involve retrieving Natsumi to stand trial for all the so-called crimes she had committed back in Konoha.

"Well, we're not going to get any kind of answers just standing here in the dark. Let's see if we can find a village or town or something close by and ask around, maybe there are some rumors floating around about her." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke grunted as he started walking towards the road, Sakura followed behind him like the fan girl she was. Behind them Shikamaru and Tenten walked and talked quietly to themselves, discussing what the next step was for them.

One thing was now certain, Konoha had entered the game. The hunt was on for the missing fox.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, its tenzo once again.**

 **Now first things first, I'm sorry this chapter is coming out a bit late. I work a very weird schedule being employed at a movie theater, and last night I got saddled with work. Ill warn you the same might happen next week with Father's Day but don't worry, you will still get your chapters.**

 **So, hope you all enjoyed this new chapter, as you might have noticed I changed a small bit of Po's personality but like to think I kept most of what makes him, him there. And not only that we have the arrival of Konoha, bringing with them new surprises and fun, and trust me one of those surprises is going to make some jaws drop.**

 **As always I look forward to your likes and reviews, see you all in the next one. Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda, these franchises belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 5

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Beast speaking"**

 **'** **beast thoughts'**

The days after Po's rise and rank of the dragon warrior were quite packed, true to form Natsumi began to put the young panda through his paces. She vowed to turn him into a warrior and that was what she planned to do. Every waking second was filled with training exercise, to help the large panda build up his muscle as well as begin working on the openings to his two forms of Taijutsu.

On a morning a week after Po had joined the temple, had any civilian wandered into the main training area for the group, they would have found the scene laid about before them as nothing short but sheer, utter, weirdness.

Natsumi was humming a small tune as she enjoyed and early morning smoke, a habit she had picked up from the old man back in Konoha the few times she joined him. Around her the morning air began to hum with life, the sound of bird chirps, crickets, and of course the pants and moans of the panda under her.

"Explain to me, exactly how this helps me besides, teaching forms of suicide under the disguise of training?" Po asked in between pants at the sheer level of exercise he was doing, he was currently doing a form of hand stand push-ups. Normally these would do well on their own to help improve his balance, strength, and flexibility, but Natsumi had added a twist of her own to the already difficult exercise. She, along with Kurama, were sitting on the panda's legs. This added more weight and more imbalance against him making him work harder.

"Don't whine Po, this is good for you. Keep it up otherwise ill be forced to add on more reps." She warned smiling serenely, which followed no one.

"Wow is it me or is Master Natsumi going extra hard sadist mode on Po today?" Mantis asked, not far off the five were sparing against each other and Tai Lung for morning practice. Hearing this comment Natsumi looked at Mantis." Mantis, I've told you before, I'm not a sadist." She said sweetly.

'Yeah and Kurama is a big cuddly fuzzball vegetarian who loves to protect rabbits.' The others thought, sweatdrop in full effect. As if reading their thoughts, said fox guardian cracked an eye open and glared at them.

 **"** **You know I have to admit, for all the whining this panda does he reminds more a lot of you when you were just a young kit."** Kurama commented, causing Po and Natsumi to smile. At least until he finished.

 **"** **And not just in training, your both stupidly stubborn, have the worst eating habits, can't spend more then five minutes reading a book before you fall asleep, and cause trouble wherever you go."** He said, with each criticism one could visibly see the rain clouds forming over Natsumi and Po's heads." So, mean." They said together sulking making the others snicker.

"Well in any case, having my work ethic and enthusiasm can be quite the boon. You're making good progress Po however, we need to begin pushing you harder if you are to be prepared." Natsumi said hopping off Po's legs along with Kurama letting Po slump over and rest for a moment.

"Speaking of being prepared, have you considered me training with an element gear?" Po asked, looking up at her with a little bit of hope bleeding into his eyes. The Elemental Gears were Natsumi's Fuinjutsu masterpieces. Since Chi could not be molded the way chakra was, yet worked with seals far more effectively, Natsumi had worked tirelessly on a way to use her elemental ninjutsu again.

The gears were pieces of equipment, weapons or armor with specialized seals carved into them, this allowed them to turn Chi into high powered elemental attacks depending on the user's type. For Natsumi, it was her ever present fans and pipe for wind and fire attacks, for Shifu his flute for wind and interestingly sound based genjutsu as well. Tigress had a pair of brass knuckles for earth attacks, Monkey a staff for earth, viper special fabric for water, mantis greaves for lightning, and crane fabric for lightning as well.

"At the moment Po, it isn't in the cards." She said causing the panda to become downtrodden. It isn't because I don't think you can handle it Po, crafting a gear is a time and labor-intensive process, we simply don't have the kind of time where it would be possible to construct one for you." She said making him sigh, knowing she was right.

 **"** **You're also a long way off from being able to handle one kid, channeling Chi and being able to maintain attacks with one. It's more intensive then you think it is, especially since your body isn't used to channeling that kind of energy through it yet."** Kurama pointed out, taking his spot back under the shaded tree.

"Yeah I kind of figured." Po admitted as he pushed himself up." Still I had to ask, I'm kind of hoping to have every advantage I can get for when I face down this darkness we are talking about." Po said, the others could understand why, they all had stood in the same position at one point or another.

"Don't worry Po, we'll make sure that you are prepared to face down whatever threat comes our way." Natsumi said." And don't forget, you aren't doing this alone Po. It may be your destiny, but we still have your back." Crane said motioning to the rest of the five, they would back Po up in this, whatever came.

"Thanks guys." Po said nodding, it felt nice to have a team that would watch his back in this.

"Alright enough standing around, you all go back to training, Po come with me." Natsumi said breaking up the tender moment, Po was quick to his feet and followed as Natsumi led him around to the back of the palace. They soon arrived at her garden, where a spot had been set up with a pot of tea, two cups, and a shogi board." Tell me Po, what is the greatest strength a warrior possesses?" Natsumi asked sitting down.

"Ahhh, his skill?" Po said unsure at this, it made sense on paper but, he had a feeling that wasn't the answer.

"His mind Po, power and skill are nothing without a mind to guide them, to plan strategies and adapt as a battle unfolds. The greatest warriors in history are not remembered for their strength, but for their tactics." Natsumi explained, then Po got it.

"Hence the Shogi board, you're going to teach me how to think strategy and tactics, so that when we eventually face this darkness, it wont just be me throwing a martial art style at it." Po guess, earning a smile from Natsumi.

"Never let anyone say you're a fool Po, there is a sharp mind inside you." She complimented as he sat down on the other side of the board." Now, lets begin shall we, I believe you have the first move." She said, and thus they began to play.

* * *

While Natsumi and Po began their battle of wits, below another event was taking place. Trouble had arrived too the valley of peace, though not the sort that would bring harm to the village proper.

"You're sure this is where that old pig said she was?" Tenten asked, looking around at the tranquil village as animals of all kinds went about their business. It reminded her a lot of Konoha, well before Natsumi had left at least.

"Not here, up there." Shikamaru said motioning them all to look up, spotting the palace that sat atop the mountains and watched over the city." That's the jade palace, that's where Natsumi is." Shikamaru said.

"Then enough wasting time, let's get going so I can take my revenge on that bitch for taking what's mine." Sasuke growled, though at a much lower volume then before. Even he didn't want another close shave, not when he was this close.

Shikamaru sighed, his mind drifting to the last week. After arriving in this world, they group had immediately started searching for information on their target, this proved to be both very difficult and very easy at the same time. The reason being mainly Sasuke, it seemed that wolves were not a well-liked species, often being considered bandits and outcasts, it didn't help that Sasukes pride and ego almost saw them get arrested multiple times. Especially when they discovered, to their horror, none had the ability to mold chakra in any form anymore.

However, once they were actually able to ask around they quickly found information, and came to realize that this was going to be much harder then they thought. Natsumi was considered a living legend in this world, on par or even above the three Sannin or some of the Hokage, her skills in Taijutsu, Fuinjutsu, and even somehow ninjutsu had grown in leaps and bounds to the point she had almost no equal. Of course, sasuke wouldn't believe this, claiming he would defeat her with ease.

The quartet walked through the village, careful to not draw attention to themselves from the guards. Soon they arrived at the base of a staircase that led them up to the palace proper. Of course, easier said then done. By the time the group arrived at the top, all of them were panting and sweating messes. Even sasuke the emo training nut was hunched over and panting at the sheer level of challenge those stairs provided.

"How the hell is a civilian suppose to climb those, even Lee would struggle getting to the top of them without being winded." Tenten said, she had the worst off given her new form, she may have retained a lot of her old physique from her human body but, and panda was going to struggle with stuff like this.

"It doesn't help that gravity was reinforced, I think these are used as a training exercise." Shikamaru theorized, he had noticed the intricate carvings and recognized a gravity seal when he saw one.

"Well If Natsumi made that, I consider her a sadist to all pandas." Tenten declared.

(Inside the palace Po suddenly felt a swell of joy, finally a kindred spirit.)

"Both of you shut up." Sasuke said having recovered enough to stand, he walked over to the impressive gate and drew his fist back, lunging forward to punch it. However, before he could, Shikamaru caught his fist and stopped him.

"Shikamaru let go of Sasukes fist, he was about to be cool and break down the door." Sakura nearly yelled clearly angry she hadn't gotten to see Sasuke be all "Cool".

"Yeah I know, that's why I stopped him in the first place." Shikamaru said surprised a bit how easy it was, without chakra Sasuke wasn't all that strong." But, how about instead of alerting her and anyone else in the palace, as well as probably breaking your paw, we do this smartly." He said, Sasuke snarled and looked ready to fight Shikamaru, but before he could Tenten went up and knocked on the door.

Even from outside they could hear as it reverberated through the grounds." Wow, one hell of a door knocker." Tenten muttered, a few moments later the door groaned open and a goose of all things stepped out, seeing them he huffed." I'm sorry, this temple is private property, I must ask you all to leave." He said and turned to close the gate.

"Wait please, we seek and audience with master Natsumi, it's of the utmost importance that we see her." Shikamaru said causing the goose to pause, for a second, he thought his bluff would work and they would be let in, then the goose said something that chilled his bones.

"Ahh, I see, you must be the four travelers that master Natsumi has been expecting, please follow me." He said letting them in, Sasuke and Sakura were quick to follow the goose but, Tenten and Shikamaru shared and uneasy look before they too followed.

'This is bad, this is really bad. There Is no way that Natsumi should know that we would be coming, so how in the hell was she able to. This means we are more then likely heading right into a trap, but we have no choice but to spring it with Sasuke and Sakura acting as gung ho as they are.' Shikamaru said starting to sweat a bit.

The group was led past the palace and out to the gardens, had they not all be preoccupied with their thoughts they would have found the scene breathtaking. Soon they arrived at a pond, and ahead of them was another panda bent over a shogi board as he studied his next move, and their quarry.

"Master Natsumi, your guests have arrived." The goose announced, Natsumi looked up from the bored and cast her gaze to the Konoha ninja." Thank you Chan, that will be all." She said, the good bowed and left them." I must admit, I always figured Konoha would send someone after me. I didn't expect it to be a wannabe emo, a pathetic fangirl, a lazy genius, and an iron panda. So disappointing." Natsumi said before turning back to her companion." We'll have to put our game on hold for a moment." She said, the panda nodded and sat back as she stood.

By this point, Sasuke was boiling over with rage. With a yell he dashed at Natsumi and drew his sword, fulling intending to run her through. Now to any normal civilian, sasuke would have been moving at an impressive speed. But, to Natsumi he might as well have been walking in slow motion. Just as sasuke swung his sword to strike her, Natsumi reached for her belt, and blocked the strike with her pipe.

"Ha, and here I thought you would have improved somewhat since I vanished. But, it seems you're still the same pathetic little boy, can't even get good enough to beat the village idiot." She taunted, something that made him seethe.

"Your gonna pay for what you did to me you fox bitch, ill beat you until your begging to release my eyes just for the pain to stop, then I'm gonna drag you back to the village, take your power for my own, and kill you in front of everyone!" Sasuke yelled, for a moment there was silence, then Natsumi burst into a gut-wrenching laugh, nearly hunched over.

"Ohh, thank you for that. I needed a good laugh today and that was the funniest thing I've heard all week." She said wiping a stray tear from her eye. Sasuke howled and fury and attacked, slashing at her with his sword with the skill and grace of a master. However, he wasn't even near her league, each strike was expertly and almost lazily blocked with nothing more than Natsumi's pipe.

The others of the ground watched the scene completely dumbfounded, it was hard to equate this master of a warrior to the class clown they still had in their memories. Sure, they had heard stories about her and all the exploits she had over the years, but even then, seeing was believing.

Finally, after attacking nonstop at full strength for a good ten minutes, Sasuke pulled back, panting hard and glared at the fox that didn't even seem winded." Oh, tired already, I guess that's to be expected from someone so used to relying on chakra. Still, if you can't even last this long against me when I'm not trying, its no wonder you can't ever beat Itachi." Natsumi said, setting her pipe back at her belt.

Natsumi knew exactly what button to push, just as predicted Sasukes eyes bulged with rage. Throwing his sword aside he came at her like a wild beast, his new wolf instincts at the front of his emotions. Calmly and easily, Natsumi side stepped him as he raged passed and struck, one of her tails lashing out and striking him in the chin. The strike sent him flying away and slamming into a nearby tree, completely out cold.

"SASUKE, YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT YOU DEMON BITCH!" Sakura screamed, charging Natsumi almost in the same manner that Sasuke had just done. However, before she could even make it a dozen paces, a strong metal clad fist slammed into her temple and sent her flying a few feet before she joined her crush in dreamland.

"Sorry to interrupt, just kind of figured you didn't feel like dealing with the howler monkey big sis." Tigress said, the five had heard the commotion and came to investigate, arriving just as Natsumi launched Sasuke. Tigress had just, taken the initiative in this case.

"Oh, it's no trouble, I appreciated it actually." Natsumi said smiling at her students.

"I feel like I should be apologizing for my species right now, because we were not responsible for that one." Monkey muttered, sending a glare at Sakura, seriously what a disgrace to their entire species.

"Oh, don't worry about it monkey, Haruno is a special case." Natsumi said chuckling, her gaze then fell upon her other former allies." And what about you two, going to try your luck in taking me down." She asked coolly, the other moving around Natsumi in defense.

"Wait please Natsumi, we promise we aren't here to fight or take you back. We just want to talk is all." Tenten said holding up her hands in surrender.

"And why would I go and believe that?" Natsumi asked, though she did somewhat, Tenten and Shikamaru had been tentative friends back in the day. Shikamaru reached into his vest causing everyone to tense. However, they relaxed when he pulled out a scroll.

"Lady Tsunade sent this with us, she figured you wouldn't be able to find it when you left in a hurry. She wanted to make sure you and only you got it and sent us along to give it when she found out we had no intention of bringing you back." Shikamaru said tossing her the scroll, Natsumi caught it and unrolled it, the contents made her gasp and freeze.

It was her fathers notes on the Hiraishin, the one scroll she had been unable to locate. Everything was intact, and nothing falsified. Taking a breath, she rolled the scroll up and put it in her kimono.

"Come sit, let's hear what you have to say." Natsumi said, the two let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding and walked over to sit with her.

Once everyone was comfortable, the two began to tell the tale of why they had come. It turned out Natsumi had a more lasting effect on the village then even she thought, after her grand escape the entire village nearly went to war with itself. The civilians were glad she was gone, the shinobi not so much. However, soon after a new problem emerged.

The former council, who had not only been gunning not only for Natsumi but for the hokage for years now, had made a hard move and managed to openly oust the Hokage for supporting a now known missing nin. The council leader Danzo was sworn in, and things began to change in the village and not for the better. It wasn't long before a gap began to form, ninja began to be tools of the village and civilians began hoarding power.

Then came the scrolls, it turned out a lot of the political allies that Konoha had were held firm by Natsumi, with her gone places like Snow, Suna, Demon and other countries and villages began to send back alliances and ban Konoha nin from their countries. This brought the Diyamo into the mix, to say he wasn't happy was an understatement. He had basically declared to Konoha that if they didn't get their shit together and soon the village was history.

"That was about a month ago, since they the new Hokage ordered Master Jirayia to create a seal to locate you, send a team in and bring you back. You were to basically become a figurehead and a weapon of the village to get our alliances back." Shikamaru said finishing.

"Hmm, I must admit I never knew how much hell I could bring down on the village just by leaving. So why are you two here exactly, delivering a scroll and telling me a story can't be the only reason." Natsumi said curious.

"Well, ever since Danzo got sworn in there's been a sort of underground rebellion going on. A lot of people, mostly Shinobi who are not happy with his actions, have been working in secret to undermine him. Most of them are people who support you actually." Tenten explained surprising her a bit, she didn't realize she had that many allies.

"We were given a mission of sorts, to warn you about what's been going and to ask for some help. We know we have no right but, please Natsumi." Tenten continued.

Natsumi thought it over for a moment, before she sighed." What kind of help are we talking about?" She asked.

"One of two things, either possibly granting asylum to those of us who don't want to live under Danzo and the council's rule. Or the option we are most hoping for, help us kill him and his allies and put Lady Tsunade back in the seat." Shikamaru explained, this made Natsumi laugh.

"You want me to help you assassinate a Kage, wow, Irony is a bitch at times." Natsumi said smirking a bit, still thought she wasn't fully against the idea.

"Please Natsumi, none of us want to leave but were desperate. We aren't asking you to return home, we know Konoha has to many bad memories. All we're asking is to help us deal with a cancer that helped make your life hell, if after you never want to hear from us again, then you won't we swear." Tenten begged.

Natsumi hummed as she thought about it, on one hand she still hated Konoha for all the shit it did to her and was tempted to let it rot and crumble. But, she had grown from the child she once was, and she wanted to be better then those that hurt her. So, with a sigh she looked at her two old friends.

"I better get as much Ichiraku ramen as I can eat after this, and a medal, a big shiny metal." She said smirking making her friends relax and chuckle." However, if we are doing it, we are doing it my way." She said standing up again and walking over to Sasuke and Sakura." Was there a place if something went wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, if we didn't report back in three weeks they would send teams after us." Shikamaru explained.

" And knowing what I know about that seal formula it takes a good while to prep and create each time, so were going to use that. We open a small door and send these two back with a challenge to come and get me, let Konoha open a doorway, stabilize it on this end, let them come through, defeat whoever they decide to send, go back through and deal with Danzo." Natsumi said, placing seals on the two annoyances to keep them unconscious for a time.

"That is crazy and ingenious. But, what do we do in the meantime?" Tenten asked.

Natsumi smirked and turned back to them, having a brilliant idea of what to do.

"Tell me, have either of you ever wanted to learn Kung Fu?" She asked.

* * *

 **Hello ladies and gentlemen, tenzo is back.**

 **So welcome to my latest chapter, and man this chapter was fun to right. For those of you who read this books predecessor you know that in the last one didn't play things this way. Danzo being Hokage, Assassination plans, her returning to Konoha, doing all this is fresh and new. Let me know what you all think of the idea. We're still going to have an epic clash at the palace between everyone before hand but, this way we can have even more fighting. Speaking of fighting, feel free to comment on names for Tenten and Shikamaru's unique Martial Art style, I might pick one and add it just for shits and giggles.**

 **As always like, comment and all that, I'll see you all in the next one. Peace out**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Kung Fu Panda, these franchises belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 6

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

 **"** **Beast speaking"**

 **'** **beast thoughts'**

Shikamaru's eyes were locked to the board, trying desperately to figure out the conundrum that was occurring right in front of him. He was very sure he had already developed some kind of twitch by this point, this was not logical.

"Come on Shikamaru, you've been staring at the board for the past ten minutes. Either make a move or don't" Natsumi said acting bored, though even anyone remotely close could hear the smugness in her voice.

It had been roughly an hour since the Konoha groups arrival and subsequent beating, true to her world Natsumi had created a one time use portal and chuckled Sasuke and Sakura back through. Of course, she hadn't done it without using the chance to humiliate them. Shaving, and writing obscene things on their bodies and leaving a note with a challenge on them to tempt the council to come after her. When that was taken care of she had sat down with her students to update her friends, Natsumi had offered to play Shikamaru as they spoke leading to the current situation.

Shikamaru prided himself on being a talented strategist, being able to anticipate and plan around his opponent, thinking two moves ahead. Yet, battling Natsumi in shogi was like fighting controlled chaos. Nothing she did made sense, moves seemingly at random led Shikamaru into traps that repeatedly cost him tiles. The way things were going he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm working on it, ha troublesome." He groaned as he moved another piece only for her to block it." Where was all this cunning back at the academy?" He asked, she had been the class clown after all.

"The village hated me for Kurama even back them, better to let them see what they wanted to see and play a role then give them more ammunition and fuel to try and burn me with." Natsumi explained as she made her move.

"Umm Natsumi, who's Kurama?" Tenten asked, Natsumi had mentioned the name a few times when they were being caught up but, it wasn't one she was familiar with. Lazily one of Natsumi's tails raised and pointed to a large tree, following it the duo saw a rather huge golden fox. It didn't click for them until it cracked open an eye and waved to them with one of his nine tails.

 **"** **Sup."** He said lazily before returning to sleep, this caught both off guard.

"So, that's the Kyubbi, he is a lot more… Laid back, then we were told he would be." Tenten admitted, they were expecting a massive and angry monster, not a lazy fox sunning himself.

 **"** **What were you expecting, me trampling everything in my path, roaring in anger to make people feel fear of me, eating small children. As you Nara would say, far to troublesome."** Kurama explained to them, getting a snort from Tenten.

"Kurama was my first and best friend, the village might think he is some evil monster. But, he's just a big fuzzball who just loves to relax." Natsumi said getting a mock glare from him.

"As much fun as that discussion would be, we should probably get back on track. So, is there anything you know for certain about this darkness that is supposed to hit the village?" Shikamaru asked, wanting to get back on track.

"Sadly no, we're basically operating on a generalized basis and just getting Po and ourselves as ready as we can be in the time we have." Tigress said, her and the five had stayed quiet through most of the talk so far." It doesn't really help that we have a lot of people to chose from." Crane added.

"That's true." Natsumi said nodding, looking a bit wary." Shifu and I have made no shortage of enemies over the years, dictators, warlords, gang leaders. Any number of them could be this darkness that master Oogway spoke of, just as likely it could be a new enemy that is raising up for the first time." Natsumi explained.

"Ahh I think it has to be someone from your past." Po said making the others look at him." Well just, the more I've thought about it the more it makes sense. Oogway said that a darkness would come to the valley, but he never said if it was old or new. The way I figure, if it was a new enemy then we would be hearing about it from other towns on the way. Because we haven't, I think it's safe to assume this enemy is coming here specifically for us." Po explained.

"Hmm a fair assumption Po, however it could just as likely be they are laying low until they arrive here to attack." Natsumi countered making the panda deflate. Tenten gave her fellow panda a pat on the shoulder, making him perk up a little. It also made Natsumi sense a spike of jealousy coming from her adopted sister.

"Whatever the case, we need to continue training for the moment. Po, for now we will have to put off tactical training and work to increase your physical skills." Natsumi said.

"Good, I'll probably need all the fighting skill I can get for when the darkness and those Leaf shinobi arrive." Po said, glad to be able to continue training, even if he knew it was going to be hell on him. The mention of him fighting the Shinobi caused Natsumi's eyes to harden.

"No Po, you are not going to be battling any of the shinobi that arrive, none of you are." Natsumi said seeing both him and the five getting ready to protest." This is not your battle, none of you are to get involved." Natsumi ordered, this seemed to pacify the group, we'll all but one.

"Yeah master, with all do respect. Actually, forget that, sis there is no way in hell I am letting you fight these guys by yourself." Tigress said, eerily calm about this, Natsumi turned to her and glared.

"This is not up for debate Tigress." Natsumi started only to be cut off." You're right, it's not, because myself, Po and the rest of the five are not letting you, end of story." Tigress said, Natsumi by now looked ready to explode so Tigress stopped her." Look sis, you spent fifteen years training us to be The Furious Five, to be the protectors of china, to help people, to fight the good fight. It would go against everything you taught us if we just, backed down and didn't help." Tigress said, the others nodding and voice their support.

Natsumi glared at them all, trying to get them to back down. But, eventually she sighed." You're all so stubborn, guess you get that from learning from me." She said, then looked at them." Fine, you want to help, you can, but I am going to be working you to the bone until they arrive." She warned, they didn't back down.

"Alright then people, let's get back to work." Natsumi said.

* * *

The next day saw a dramatic shift in the temple, it was as if everyone and everything was set into overdrive.

Po threw himself into his exercises with a fever, determined to start putting some ground into his training and begin learning his Taijutsu styles. The five weren't far behind him, each having browsed through the library and found styles they intended to learn and use to augment their existing Taijutsu styles and their Kung Fu. Tai Lung, Tenten, and Shikamaru were just as quick to jump in.

Having looked through the library themselves, Tenten and Shikamaru had each found a unique style that fight their new bodies and began to practice in earnest. For Tenten, it was a variation of Armored Bear style that incorporated more weapon combat as well as long range known as Calvary Bear style. For Shikamaru, a style uniquely suited for the Nara, laying in wait for his prey before striking with pinpoint accuracy and swift execution. It was named, ironically, Shadow Sloth style.

Natsumi sat under a tree, using Kurama as a back rest as she watched her students work in earnest so early in the morning. A small smile graced her lips, perhaps allowing them to stand with her during the upcoming battle with her former home had done more for them then she thought.

She closed her eyes, deciding to do some light meditation to help clear her mind, that's when she felt it. In the back of her mind she felt a small tug, not something one would be able to notice or sense without extreme mental discipline. Of course, it helped that she knew these method, her and Kurama had used it dozens of times to speak in private, though why he needed to talk to her was beyond her. Mentally she shrugged and latched on, letting it pull her along.

When she opened her eyes, Natsumi expected to be greeted by her mindscape a lush forest with an open plain in the center. Instead she found herself somewhere else. It was clearly a bar, high end with velvet carpet and seats, a long bar stood at one end with a shelf lined with expensive alcohol. A mirror sat under it, in places she could spot cracks and dents, and a faint haze hung around her.

"What the, where the hell am I?" She asked herself quietly, this was new.

"Hey, hey, hey foxy, long time no see. You miss little old me." A high-pitched voice said behind her, the voice was practically dripping with sarcasm and a touch of madness. Natsumi's face grew flat, she knew that voice well.

"Koji." She said turning to face the speaker, it was a gray jackal with black spots dotting his pelt, a form fitting vest lined with pockets and daggers on his chest, pants that were lose and lined as well, and on the jackal's forehead was a headband, a single music note stamped into the center of the metal.

This was Koji, or as he was formally known Inoka Yamanaka. During the failed invasion of the leaf Inoka was the only Shinobi that had been unaccounted for. It turned out Orochimaru had captured him, twisted his mind to strip out as many secrets as he could before using him to test an experimental seal array. The array had backfired spectacularly, sucking Inoka through and by sheer miracle landing him in this world. The former Shinobi had picked up the pieces of his damaged and now demented mind and reinvented himself. Becoming one of the most infamous black-market brokers in china.

"Yep Yep, shocked to see me. I told you, no walls or bars can hold me." He said before cackling insanely, the two had clashed several times, and while Natsumi didn't hate the man she did lock him up for his own mental health as well as stopping his operations.

"Please, we both know your still locked up in a padded cell. How are you doing this?" She asked, though it was more of a demand." Forged a connection, I did. Can see what you see, hear what you hear, speak mind to mind we can." Koji said his speech breaking.

"Hmm, looks like ill have to do something about that later, what do you want?" She asked taking a seat." Don't be so quick foxy to get rid of me, this time I have info that you want. But, its not gonna be free." Koji said getting close to her, making her growl as a warning.

"I have serious doubts you have anything I would want." Natsumi said getting up to leave." Not even the name of a certain old enemy that's gonna attack your village." Koji said making her stop cold." What. Do. You. Know." She snarled, yanking his collar close." Ahh ahh, price first, I'm getting kind of tired of Chorh-Gom Prison. You tell the guards to move me somewhere more scenic, and the info is all yours." He said smirking evilly.

Natsumi snarled again, about to tell him to go to hell when she stopped. This information could help them so much, and really all it was, was moving Koji to a different prison. She could think of a dozen places that could hold him just as well. So, she looked down at him and growled at." Fine, ill tell them to move you once we're done." She said.

"Perfect, knew you would see it my way." Koji said." Your old friend General Rumboshi, he is the one who is going to attack. His men broke him out barely an hour ago, left me here even after all the times I helped him." Koji said in mock sadness before continuing." He plans to raise another army and march on the valley, wants your pelt as a trophy before he restarts his campaign." Koji explained.

The name made Natsumi pale considerably, of all the people they could be facing it had to be that rhino. With a sigh she dropped Koji and organized her emotions." I suppose I should say thank you Koji, I'll make sure your transfer is put through." She said turning once again to leave.

"Oh, there is one other thing. This one is kind of for free, there were two people helping Rumboshi's old men, I think you would have a vested interest in them." Koji said, the mindscape melted and became a frozen battle in the heart of the mountain prison. Koji gestured to a catwalk, Natsumi looked and saw something that made her blood run cold.

On the catwalk, battling with a band of Rhino guards was a crow wearing a straw hat, though even from here she could see it's eyes were red with three tomoe in them. The other was a large grizzly bear, it's fur had an odd blue tint to it, and it wielded a massive sword wrapped in bandages. But, what really stood out were the black cloaks with red cloud motifs on them.

'DAMN IT, they must have slipped through the same time as Shikamaru's group. How though, that seal is one of the most complex ever designed. Damn it all to hell now I have the Akatsuki to deal with on top of everything else.' She thought slamming a fist against a wall.

"Must be a blow to the ego, knowing those two slipped by without you even sensing them. Here I thought you were good with the seal stuff." Koji taunted making her lash out at him and slam him across the fake room, this only got a demented laugh from him." You run on him to the kiddies foxy, try to live through this though, it would be no fun if I lost my one source of entertainment." Koji said forcibly ejecting her from his mindscape.

Natsumi's eyes shot open and she bolted up, around her was her students and friends all looking worried." Natsumi, are you ok?" Shifu asked." You've been out cold for the past thirty minutes. We got worried when you started growling and twitching." Viper said clearly displaying her worry.

Natsumi sighed and waved them off." Physically I'm well everyone, however I just had a bit of a hat with someone." She said, looking at them all with a grim expression on her face." We apparently have some new things to talk about." She said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later the group was in the barrack dining hall, all of them sitting around the table as Natsumi finished giving them the information she had received from Koji.

"So, just wanting to be sure here, we can trust this information, right? I mean the guy is locked up in a crazy ward for a reason, are we sure he isn't just trying to play games with us and getting us to chase false leads." Po asked, playing devil's advocate.

"I wish that was the case Po." Natsumi said sighing." Koji might be insane, but he prides himself on his brokering status, he has never sold any false information or products and that's a reputation he holds on to. If he says this is who we are dealing with, then it is." Shifu explained.

"But, come on. General Rumboshi, The Iron Fortress, the guy who led a campaign across china and nearly conquered the whole country with nothing more than five thousand men until he was brought down by the two of you thirty years ago. I can kind of understand wanting payback, but the guy is pretty old now. Could he even do this?" Po asked.

"Rumboshi wasn't feared for his strength Po, he was a brilliant tactician, the best in all of china when he began his attack. Thirty years locked up, nothing better to do has probably made that genius even more lethal." Natsumi said, not liking the picture she painted.

"And of course, we have the Akatsuki to deal with. I would explain but, something tells me you already know about them." Shikamaru said." Yes, after I ran into Itachi and Kisame the first time, I did extensive research and stumbled upon the group. A band of S-rank missing Nin from across the globe united to hunt tailed beast. They were one of the reasons I left behind the world, rather than just Konoha." Natsumi explained.

"So, what do we do about them?" Monkey asked." For now, nothing, the two of them are clearly working with Rumboshi, I imagine they plan to fan his war flame and using the chaos his attack will create to try and go after me. A smart plan but, they don't really how much growing I've done nor how much more skilled I am." Natsumi said allowing a smug smirk for a moment, before growing serious again.

"In any case, the situation hasn't changed much. We still need to work hard in our training, it will take time for Rumboshi to gather an army like the last one he had, at best we have a month before he will be able to attack, at worst a few weeks. Whatever the case, we continue on as we have and prepare for him." Natsumi explained getting nods from her students as well as her friends.

"Given the time frame, we can assume Konoha will attack first, three weeks assuming things work out that way given the time difference here." Tenten said." That we don't have to worry about, they will arrive on time. It seems yours and Itachi and Kisames arrival has synced the time barriers, our worlds now flow the same from a chronological standpoint." Natsumi explained, she had been studying the pheromone since they had arrived, god damn did she love seals.

After the talks were finished the others left to return to their exercises, leaving Natsumi, Shifu and Kurama alone to speak." You're worried, more then your letting on." Shifu said, he could read his oldest friend well enough to know when she wasn't saying everything she wanted to say.

"That obvious ha." She said with a depressed chuckle." Ha, I just always feared this day, when our past would come back to haunt us in ways we could never foresee. And now, we have the Akatsuki roaming free, Rumboshi on the loose, and Konoha knocking at our door. To top it off, my students who I swore I would keep out of all this are insisting that I let them help." Natsumi said sighing.

 **"** **They get that from you, and don't deny it you are as stubborn as a mule when you want to be. Those kids were bound to pick up some of that, given all the years you have taught them."** Kurama pointed out, joining the conversation for the first time." I suppose, still I don't like." Natsumi said.

"You don't have to like it, but that is the situation that you have, so what are you going to do about it?" Shifu asked, a certain gleam in his eye, one Natsumi hadn't seen in a number of years." How the hell should I know Shifu, I'm not even sure I'm ready to face down my past myself." She said, it was true, she had always known a day would come when she was forced to deal with Konoha, but now she was looking at it and she was at a complete lose.

Shifu huffed and hopped up on the table, holding his flute up he smacked Natsumi had on the top of her head." OW, what the hell Shifu, what was that for." Natsumi whined." To get my best friend back, because this certainly isn't her. The Natsumi I know wouldn't be scared of something like this. She would hold her head high, a cocky smirk on her face, her students, allies, friends and whoever else watching her back and she watching theirs. That is who you are." Shifu said, Natsumi looking at him, they a smirk grew on his face, and the gleam in her eyes matched his.

"Now, I'm going to ask again, you know what the situation is, so what are you going to do about it?" He asked again, Natsumi chuckled and stood, leaving the room with Shifu and Kurama behind her. She walked down the halls of the barracks until she reached her room, stepping in she closed the door behind them and went the far wall. She pressed a symbol on the wall causing it and a piece of the floor to vanish and reveal a long passage way.

"You ask me what I'm going to do Shifu, well I think I have just the answer." She said, walking down the vast flight of steps, when they reached the bottom they found a stone room. The walls, floor and ceiling lined with seals over every inch. On one side was a large work station, ink, scroll paper, and tools lined the large desk in rows. The paper completely covered in half-finished and practiced seals.

"I've been letting my own skills and abilities grow dull while I trained the five, Po and the others. With everyone coming I can't let myself be a teacher anymore." She said stepping out to the middle of the room, when she was in the center the ominous sound of clanking chains filled the air. Then without warning a bloom of Chi Chains burst from her back, some tipped with razor sharp heads, some with weights for capture and blunt force hits. All of them dancing and bending to Natsumi's will.

"I think it's about time I got back to my own projects." She said turning to face them, a satisfied smirk plastered on her face.

* * *

 **Ladies and gentlemen, its tenzo again.**

 **So here we are everyone, the next chapter in our story. This chapter is kind of a land mark since anyone who read the original copy of this book knows this is when things sort of fell apart and I stopped writing, well don't worry that won't be happening this time, now were moving off to the unknown. So, how did you all like it, we see who our main villain is, a sneak peek of a future pain in the ass in the form of Koji, a small glimpse of Kisame and Itachi, and now we get to see Natsumi returning to Uber badass mode. All kinds of fun are in store now.**

 **Now since im here I want to inform everyone of something, I update every Sunday, no later, no sooner. People don't have to ask for me to update soon because I will. Just giving you all a heads up.**

 **As always like, review, and all that fun stuff. Ill see you all in the next chapter. Peace out.**


End file.
